We Remain
by agentgiggles27
Summary: Sofia's family is brutally murdered after the castle is stormed. Cedric saves her and the kingdom using her amulet. Together they navigate the aftermath of trauma and taking over the responsibilities of running a kingdom as she goes from a young child into a young adult. Cedfia story.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Tread on Me – Metallica

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters.**

**Introduction: This story is titled We Remain after the song by Christina Aguilera. Each chapter will have a song title which will give a "feeling" for the chapter I used while writing it. If you'd like you can listen to the songs to hear what I heard while I wrote it or the type of feeling I was going for. Additionally, this is my new story I'll be writing. I just wanted to put this first chapter out here early as a preview but I won't be updating for another week or so because I want to finish up my other story first. **

* * *

Something's not right. Cedric could feel it like a sixth sense prickling under his skin. Sofia was supposed to have arrived at least a few minutes ago for today's lesson, but she isn't here yet; she's never late. At that moment Cedric heard the horn blast to warn all that the castle had been stormed and was under attack. "Sofia!" He shouted frantically as he grabbed his family wand out of its case and began to run, fear running through his veins for his young apprentice.

As Cedric rounded a corner he stopped when he spotted two men with bloody swords slowly walking down the hall. He quickly ducked behind a potted plant trying to hide, knocking it over in his nervous haste. The two men looked his way before running towards him. Cedric was about to do a transportation spell and get out of there, not wanting to fight them when he spotted something sparkly and purple hiding behind a plant across the hall from him. "Sofia…" He whispered quietly to himself. Thankful she was hidden but now that meant he couldn't just leave her here with these depraved creatures lurking about, he stepped out of hiding to face the men. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Cedric asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we're looking for one more princess. You tell us where she is or you die next." The larger man sneered, showing his evil grin as he stepped closer, aiming his sword towards Cedric's abdomen. At that moment, Cedric's worst fear came true, Sofia jumped out from behind her hiding spot and yelled, "No, don't hurt him!"

"There she is, get her!" Shouted the shorter of the two men. Abandoning Cedric, the man retracted his sword and turned on Sofia. Cedric couldn't let them hurt her; he needed to act fast. Knowing it may traumatize her, but not having much other choice, Cedric pointed his wand and suddenly the two men tripped, impaling themselves on their own swords as they approached Sofia. She screamed as they fell at her feet and their dark, crimson blood oozed around her shoes, staining them. Cedric grabbed her hand and they took off running.

Finding a small space they could conceal themselves in temporarily, Cedric pushed Sofia inside and then himself, pulling a plant in front of the hiding spot. "Sofia, are you hurt at all? Are you okay?" He asked checking her over as best he could in the cramped space. She just nodded, looking as if she was about to go into shock. "Yes you're hurt or yes you're okay?" He asked for clarification. He assumed she wasn't hurt, physically but he couldn't be sure. There was no doubt she would have some lasting emotional traumas if they got through today.

Looking up and staring into his eyes with a pain so deep, Cedric saw a look in her eyes that would haunt him the rest of his days. "Sofia? Sofia, talk to me." He pleaded taking her hands in his. She continued to stare at him blankly.

Sofia opened her mouth and tried to speak but no words would come out. She collapsed and Cedric caught her in his arms. She finally broke down and began to sob. He held her in his arms for a while rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair gently. She kept repeating something but Cedric couldn't understand the words, she was weeping so profusely. As she began to calm he finally asked, "Sofia, dear, what are you trying to tell me?"

"My family…. th-they're… all gone… they're dead. Those men killed… my family. Cedric what am I going to do?" And she began to cry again as she clung to his robes. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as her words began to sink in. The whole royal family was murdered? Except for Sofia? Now wasn't the time to ask questions. He needed to get Sofia to a safe place, technically she was the new queen, whether she knew it or not. Better not to overwhelm her at the moment.

As she moved, the light caught her amulet and he had an idea. It would work, he had no doubt but would she trust him? "Sofia, do you trust me?" He asked, softly. She looked up at him curiously at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Of course I do, I trust you with my life Cedric. You're my best friend." She responded, managing to melt his heart a little even in this terrible situation.

"I'm going to ask you something. And I need you to trust me. But only agree to it if you do."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Sofia, with your amulet, I will have the power to save the kingdom and..." Choosing his next words carefully, he continued, "_take care_ _of,_ those evil men out there killing your family and taking over the castle. I promise to return it when I'm done. But only if you trust me with it." Cedric appealed to her sincerely.

Without hesitating, Sofia reached behind her neck unclasping her necklace and handed it to him. "Cedric, I trust you completely. I know you will do right. Please, do what needs to be done." Sofia replied with tears in her eyes.

Standing up, Cedric reached his hand out for her. "Thank you for your trust and belief in me. And I apologize for what I'm about to do. But I need to send you far away from here where it's safe. I can't bear to have you injured, or worse. I'm going to use a transportation spell to send you away. But I promise I will come for you when it's safe to return. Okay?"

Tears streaming down her face, Sofia embraced Cedric tightly and cried into his robes, "I love you, Cedric." He felt his heart burst with a newfound power: love. "I love you, too Sofia. I will come back for you and I'll keep you safe." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before transporting her away.

So this is what it felt like to fight for love. He was no longer just fighting for himself, his job or a kingdom – he was fighting for someone who loved him. He felt more powerful and fierce than ever. Cedric had his family wand, the amulet and love of a heartbroken child. He was angry and out for vengeance.

Tying the necklace around his neck, not caring how he looked wearing it, he began down the hall, wand in hand. Cedric noticed it began to glow faintly at first until it was so bright it was almost blinding. His body began to tingle and he could feel his power grow stronger as he approached the main throne room. He wasn't sure how he knew the group of thieves and killers were in there but somehow he just knew.

Cedric swung the door open violently and entered. They all stopped and looked at him. He estimated there were about eight men. "What have we here, do you think you're going to come and save the day, too?" One man stepped forward and asked Cedric.

Taking a seat, and appearing nonchalant Cedric replied, "No, I don't think anything. I know I will save the day. I just have one question first."

They all chuckled, as if they were amused, "And what is that?"

"Who attempted to lay a finger on Princess Sofia?" Cedric asked, in a bored tone.

A big, burly man began to laugh and stepped up, displaying his sword. "You appear to have no weapons while we're all well-armed. And you think you can kill us all? Normally we wouldn't answer questions but since you so obviously don't prove to be a threat I don't see why not. The other men are hunting down that last princess that managed to escape when we killed the rest of her family. Damn squirrely one, I would have liked to see her squeal like the rest of them. She sure was a cute one, too. Maybe I should have kept her as my pet instead of trying to kill her. Oh well, too late now."

That did it for Cedric, hearing them talk of Sofia like that sent him over the edge, he knew the amulet was powerful but even he wasn't aware of all its powers. He'd felt the power building slowly but after the man's last comments he suddenly burst and next thing he knew he was letting out a powerful roar of emotional pain as he was shape shifting into a large and powerful purple dragon. The eight men all began screaming and trying to run away from him.

He first lunged for the man who made the comments about Sofia. Cedric stared him in the eyes towering over him watching the fear grow on his face. The cowardly man held his sword above him but dropped it, he was trembling so much. He tried to stand and run but Cedric was faster and knocked him over, he ripped both of his legs off in his powerful jaws and spit them back out ignoring the man's screams of pain. Cedric wanted to make him suffer. He wanted to come back for him after he had to watch the fate of the rest of his men. Now that he was immobile he turned and chased after the others trying to escape, he blew fire at a group of four hiding in the corner, burning them to a crisp instantly. Turning around quickly, Cedric saw three more running for the door. He flew towards them and blocked the exit, they began to stumble backwards trying to apologize. He advanced on them slowly. He took one man by his leg and flung his body across the room crushing his body against the stone wall. The other two began to cry realizing their fate. Cedric picked each of them up one by one flinging them across the room as well, letting their bodies hit the wall falling to the floor.

Once he was done with the men he felt himself begin to calm down and he began to shift back into his human form. He then approached the man on the ground missing his legs. Cedric stood over him with his family wand in his hand. "You've failed to kill Princess Sofia, she is safe and far away from this castle. But you will never have the chance of hurting her. I'm going to make you suffer for the pain and grief you've caused her by killing her family and trying to kill her." Using his wand he began to shoot waves of intense pain into the man's body causing him to scream out and beg for mercy. Finally, Cedric needed to move on with things and just ended the man's life once and for all.

Cedric set out to check the castle and their grounds to see if there were any more men lurking about. After about 15 minutes of checking he came upon two more men who were obviously with the group of criminals. He didn't bother announcing himself. They saw him just as he was lifting his wand and they began to advance on him but it was too late. They fell to the ground instantly dead. After making the two bodies disappear Cedric returned to the throne room to deal with the mess there.

A few minutes later Baileywick came running in and began to scream. "What happened in here? It's a blood bath. And… and… how did they get burned?" He asked, noticing the men in the corner black and charred.

Clearing his throat Cedric held up Sofia's amulet and explained some parts, leaving out others, such as turning into a dragon. "Well, Sofia lent me her amulet to give me the power to save the castle and the kingdom. As you can see, I was successful in overpowering these men."

"Yes, I can see. Quite obviously. Where is Sofia? Is she alive? Is she safe? Is she hurt? Is she okay? Poor child. She must be so distraught." Baileywick began to babble on quite distressed himself with the experiences of the day.

Using his wand, Cedric made the bodies disappear and cleaned up the mess. He then addressed Baileywick, "Let's go elsewhere and talk." Baileywick agreed just to get away from the sight he had just seen.

Together they walked up the tower steps to Cedric's tower and went inside. He set Sofia's amulet down on the table and eyed it carefully, still thinking about the dragon incident. Baileywick began, sounding worried, "So do tell me about Sofia? Where is she? And is she injured at all?"

"I sent her away earlier using a transportation spell and she had not been injured that I could tell, although she was in obvious shock and traumatized and wasn't able to tell me much..." Pausing, Cedric looked towards Baileywick before continuing mournfully, "Other than her family was dead and that I could use her amulet."

"It's true. I wasn't there when it happened but from what I've gathered Sofia witnessed their brutal murders but using magic was able to escape right before..." unable to finish what he was about to say, and looking like he would be physically sick just thinking about it, Baileywick finally carried on because he knew Cedric would need to know what Sofia had gone through. "She was able to escape before they stabbed her with their swords. She has you to thank for that Cedric." He then broke down in tears for the loss of the rest of his beloved family he'd grown to love as his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cottage far from Enchancia, an elderly couple was enjoying a nice cup of tea when suddenly a young girl materialized. She appeared to be splattered in blood and sobbing. They realized it was Princess Sofia and rushed to her right as she collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Far Away - Nickelback

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. **

**I decided to post the next chapter a little early because everyone seemed to really like the first chapter so much and really be interested in knowing what happened next. It's a little short, sorry about that but I wanted to get this out there. Now I need to finish up my other story. So I won't be posting anymore on here until the next story is finished!**

* * *

Light slowly permeated her eyelids and she could smell the faint aroma of tea and fly cakes. Where was she? It was quiet, with only a slight rustling sound going on in another room. Sofia didn't want to open her eyes though. She was afraid of what she would find. Her memories were beginning to return of her parents and siblings being murdered before her. Then the tears began to form and slowly fall down her cheeks. She remembered Cedric transporting her away. But where had he sent her? He never did say. Sitting up suddenly she became worried about Cedric. Had he come back for her yet? She opened her eyes and instantly knew where she was.

"Oh Princess Sofia, you're up. Thank merlin. We've been so worried about you." Winifred said as she rushed over with a cup of warm tea for Sofia. "You suddenly appeared crying and then collapsed on the floor and have been asleep ever since."

Ignoring the tea, Sofia looked around the room for Cedric nervously. "Has Cedric come back for me yet? Have you heard from him? Is he alright?" She asked anxiously with frightened, wide eyes.

"Dear child, do calm down. We haven't heard anything. We don't know what has happened." At that moment Goodwin walked in from the other room and saw Sofia had finally woken up.

"So glad to see you've woken up Princess Sofia." He said as he sat down near his wife and the Princess.

"Princess Sofia, could you please tell us what happened that caused Cedric to have to send you here and why you have blood on you? Are you hurt? Did something bad happen?" Winifred asked tenderly, taking Sofia's hands in her own, scooting closer to the young girl trying to comfort her yet find out what the situation was.

When the Princess had arrived unexpectedly in their cottage and proceeded to lose consciousness, their first reaction was to summon King Roland but then they stopped, realizing something terrible must have happened. First of all, she had blood on her clothing and shoes; secondly, they could smell Cedric's magic so he must have sent her here for a reason. Therefore, they decided to keep her here safe until they heard further. Winifred had done a quick magical assessment of the sleeping girl and it appeared Sofia didn't have any injuries to explain the blood so they set her up on their couch until she woke up.

Sofia fell into the woman's motherly arms and began to weep freely. Between choked sobs she answered Winifred as best she could, explaining a little of what happened and how Cedric had ended up sending her here to stay safe. She began to cry without any more words spoken. Every once in a while she'd cry out for Cedric, wondering if he had returned for her yet.

His parents were beginning to worry as well. It had been many hours since Sofia had shown up in their living room. While holding Sofia, Winifred reached out grabbing Goodwin's hand and together they stayed on the couch waiting for Cedric to return, each needing strength and comfort from one another to get through this waiting period.

A few hours passed and Sofia was now pacing, looking out the windows for his return. As Sofia was standing in their living room biting her nails, Cedric appeared behind her and she turned around to face him. He fell to his knees and immediately embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and began to cry in relief. "Cedric!" She practically shouted. His parents heard her and came running from the kitchen to see their son had finally arrived. Winifred put her arm out to stop Goodwin from entering the living room, "Wait, give them a moment first. They need it." She told him gently, gesturing towards Cedric and Sofia's emotional reunion. Goodwin nodded and waited.

"Sofia…" Cedric said her name softly as he tenderly stroked her hair clinging to her, not wanting to let her go yet. He felt like he'd been drowning and she was the breath of fresh air he'd desperately needed. Cedric finally let a few tears escape down his cheeks as he realized how close he came to losing his only friend in the world; the only person who had ever shown him love and compassion besides his parents.

All at once Sofia changed demeanor and began to yell at Cedric, "How dare you scare me like that, Cedric! You're all I have left in this world. What took you so long to come back for me? I have been worried sick for you, not knowing if you were injured or even alive." And then she began to cry again.

"Oh Sofia, I'm so sorry. I had to take care of things at the castle and make sure everything was safe there. I told you that I wouldn't be able to come here for you until things were safe. There are no more bad men." Cedric kissed her forehead and picked her up, carrying her to the sofa where he held her in his lap.

"I know. I was just so worried about you. You're all I have Cedric. Don't ever leave me. Please." Sofia pleaded, sorrowfully.

"I'll never leave you, Sofia." He told her gently as Winifred approached.

Winifred kneeled down in front of them and spoke softly to Sofia, "Sweetheart, how about I start a bath and get you some clean clothes? We'll just be right outside the door if you need anything." Sofia just nodded her head as she climbed out of Cedric's lap and followed Winifred to the bathroom.

While Sofia took a bath it gave Cedric's parents a chance to speak with him. They noticed he was quiet and withdrawn and wasn't ready to talk about much yet. He gave them the same story Sofia had with only a few more details, though he promised to talk more once he'd rested and recovered. Before Sofia returned he faced his parents and told each of them, "Thank you both for keeping an eye on Sofia after I sent her here so unexpectedly. I knew you two would keep her safe."

"Of course we would Cedykins. She's always welcome here, anytime." His mother told him, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"If there is anything you two need, don't hesitate to ask for help either." His father added, embracing his son in a rare show of affection. "I'm really proud of you, son."

Once she was scrubbed clean and in clothing that no longer had blood on it Sofia returned to Cedric climbing into his lap once again, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, resting his cheek on her head, relaxing near the fire letting it's warmth spread over them. Though he was an adult he took comfort in her presence as well after the trauma of today. It was nice knowing someone needed his comfort and love. He was about to transport them home when she argued with him, her eyes wide with fright and grief; Sofia didn't want to return to the castle yet. She begged him to stay at his parent's house for a while longer. He relented figuring Baileywick could handle things for one night without them.

As her eyelids began to droop down Cedric picked Sofia up and carried her to his parent's spare bedroom and laid her down in the bed, "I will just be on the couch in the living room if you need me. You'll be safe here. I promise." He reassured her as he leaned in to kiss her forehead good night. She latched on to his neck and held on tightly.

Beginning to whimper, as tears fell down her cheeks she pleaded with him, "You promised never to leave me though. Don't leave me in here alone. Please Cedric. I'm still so scared. Every time I close my eyes I see it happening over and over."

"Okay honey, okay. I won't leave you. I promise. Scoot over and I will sleep here with you." Cedric climbed into the bed beside Sofia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you… for everything. Good night, Cedric. I love you." She told him as she settled into his arms and breathed in his scent she had always found so comforting.

Feeling a warmth spread through his heart Cedric responded back, "I love you, too Sofia. Good night."

Soon Sofia fell asleep, safely enveloped in his arms knowing they were both together, far away from the castle and all its ordeals. He used a spell to help her sleep soundly without nightmares. He didn't want to use magic on her but he knew the coming days would be the roughest for her. She needed the rest now to get through the aftermath that was sure to come.

Pulling her closer to him, Cedric whispered into the dark, "Oh Sofia. We'll get through this. We'll get through it together." Exhaustion finally took over and he drifted off sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember – Josh Groban

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters.**

**I decided to post another chapter early because it's my birthday! Happy birthday to me! Yay! **

* * *

Crowds were beginning to form outside the castle walls; the stifling sun and heat beating down on them as they stood waiting to pay their respects and hear the new queen speak. Sofia watched from inside one of the rooms high above the castle's main entrance, hidden from their view. Cedric approached her from behind, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this Sofia. Once today is over we can move on and begin the healing process and rebuild."

"I can't do it. It's all too much. I'm not ready to be queen. I never wanted this!" Sofia told him miserably, looking out the window again. "I'm too young for all this responsibility; I'm only ten years old. I don't know the first thing about how to run a kingdom."

"Baileywick really is the only one who knows all the ins and outs of how things are done and he's going to teach you and walk you through everything, you'll get the hang of it. You're a quick learner." Cedric attempted to reassure her.

Sofia could feel herself becoming angry. She didn't want to be queen and nobody seemed to listen to her or care about what she wanted. She began to breathe faster and harder as her heart raced. She ripped the amulet off her neck and threw it at Cedric, "You've always wanted my amulet and to be king. Well now is your chance Cedric. Here you go. You're King Cedric of Enchancia now. Congratulations." And she stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

No longer feeling a desire for the amulet as he used to, Cedric sighed as he bent down to pick up the discarded necklace. Ever since Sofia befriended him years ago he'd lost the need to steal her amulet and take over the kingdom for self-validation. He put it in his pocket and looked out the window Sofia had just abandoned. Thousands of people had now gathered outside to mourn the loss of the late King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber and Prince James. Today was going to be a very difficult day for Sofia. Queen Sofia to be exact. Whether she wanted to accept it or not.

Returning to his workshop, Cedric heard crying from his bedroom. He knew he'd found Sofia. She had yet to return to her bedroom or any of the main parts of the castle since they returned from his parent's cottage at Mystic Meadows. She had been staying in his tower with him, feeling unsafe anywhere else in the castle; though even in his tower she still didn't feel completely safe either. Cedric felt he'd have to figure something out soon because first of all, this was not a place for a young girl to be living – it was cold and drafty and secondly he wanted her to feel safe. No matter how much he reassured her that she was no longer in danger Sofia worried bad men would climb up his tower walls and in his windows to kill Cedric leaving her all alone.

Slowly approaching his bedroom, Cedric opened the door and saw Sofia with her face down on the pillow crying. She was talking to herself calling out to her family angrily, asking them why they left her. His heart broke for her and the pain she was in. He didn't know whether to go comfort her or give her time to grieve alone. He wished an instruction manual came with this situation.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Baileywick began speaking immediately and walked in as soon as Cedric opened the door not waiting for permission to enter, "Queen Sofia has one hour to prepare for the ceremony. Is she around? Where is she?" He looked puzzled, he was sure she would be here; he knew she didn't feel comfortable being anywhere else in the castle and had been staying with Cedric.

Trying to hold back his irritation at the intrusion, Cedric explained, "She is here, although she's having a moment right now. She's grieving for her family in my bedroom. I'm not really sure what to do." He admitted, shrugging and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"I understand. I will go speak with her. I'm quite familiar with young girls and their crying episodes." He stated confidently as he strode into Cedric's bedroom.

Cedric felt an emotion he had a difficult time naming, could it be jealousy? Was he envious that Baileywick might have better luck comforting Sofia than he did? He soon realized his feelings were unwarranted as he heard Sofia begin yelling and Baileywick raced out of the room looking terrified and pale as he shut the door behind him.

"Um, I have been informed, she is not the queen and that you are King Cedric… your majesty…" Baileywick said awkwardly as he bowed in front of Cedric, beads of sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

"Oh stand up straight. This is ridiculous. I'm not the king, Baileywick!" Cedric shouted as he stormed into his bedroom, leaving the anxious butler standing alone in his workshop.

Entering his bedroom, Cedric saw Sofia was still crying. She rolled over to glare at him. "What do you want, your majesty?" She asked with contempt in her voice.

Sitting on the bed beside her, Cedric began, "I know you're hurting, you're in a pain so deep I'll never understand. I wasn't there when your family was murdered in front of you. But I'm here now. And I'll never leave you. I promised you the night I came back for you at my parent's cottage Sofia. I will never leave you. You are going through a difficult time right now. You're going to grieve and get angry and sad and sometimes all within a short amount of time. But I won't ever leave you, no matter what. You were the only person who ever cared for me, even after I tried to steal from you and take your amulet to use for evil. You still showed me compassion and gave me your friendship. You gave me your love and I love you more than my own life; somehow you snuck your way into my heart. So let's just get through today, put on fake brave faces and then we can drive each other mad starting tomorrow and for forever. But I think we're going to give poor Baileywick a coronary if we continue at the rate we're going. So what do you say?"

With a small smile, Sofia sat up and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Cedric. You're my best friend; I wouldn't be able to get through this without you." She said and gave him a hug. "Let's get through today, you're right. Tomorrow I will begin your lifetime sentence of driving you mad for forever." And she began to giggle as he tickled her.

* * *

An hour later Queen Sofia, stepped out onto the platform as a roar of applause sounded from the crowd. As she scanned the crowd she noticed there had to be thousands of people from villages and kingdoms near and far. She felt tears begin to fall as she felt appreciation at their show of support and love for her family. She quickly put her emotions back in check and stood up straighter. Though she was only ten years old she needed to act strong and mature. "Be the queen. Be the queen" She whispered to herself as she walked up closer to the front of the platform. Sofia looked to her right and saw Cedric and Baileywick there in the shadows. Baileywick looked stressed out and about to faint. However, Cedric looked like he was ready to catch her should she fall. She smiled tentatively towards them and took another cautious step.

Dressed in a mourning gown of all black with a black sheer veil pulled lightly over her face Sofia faced the crowds fully. She was nervous, her heart thumping so fast she could hear her pulse racing through her veins. She could hear people chanting for Queen Sofia. This was it. She was really Queen Sofia now. She looked one more time at Cedric for support with wide scared eyes and he just nodded as if relaying the message that she could do this.

When Sofia was finally at the end of the platform and to the spot where she would stand to address the crowds they quieted down. She was just about to open her mouth and begin to speak when suddenly she heard singing. Then more voices joined in. She realized the crowds of people were singing the Anthem of Enchancia. Sofia's hand flew to her mouth as she choked back a sob that tried to escape her mouth and tears began to flow down her cheeks. It sounded beautiful. She hoped her family could hear it, wherever they were.

After the song was over she addressed the crowd: "Thank you all for the beautiful song and for coming today to mourn the loss of my family; the late King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, and Prince James…" She began. Turning to look at Cedric she saw he had a tender smile on his face looking straight at her. She turned back towards the crowd and continued to speak from her heart. She spoke of her love for her family, her love for all the people of their kingdom and villages, how they would move forward from this tragedy, and how they would grow stronger and more resilient in the face of adversity.

Through all of her speech Sofia felt as if she were wearing a fake face. It was true she loved her family and the people of her kingdom and villages but the messages about moving forward and being stronger and resilient had all been written by Baileywick. She felt none of that optimism. All Sofia felt was an overwhelming sadness and anger. But now she had to put on a brave and strong front and pretend all would be okay for these people.

Looking one last time at Cedric and then back at the crowd Sofia had a sudden idea. He'd promised to never leave her no matter what, well, she was about to test that theory. Her heart began to pound again as she addressed the crowd for a final announcement. "As the royal heir of this kingdom, I announce that I am giving the throne over temporarily until the date of my 16th birthday so I have time to properly grieve and mature to where I can better run this kingdom. I hereby announce your new ruler is King Cedric of Enchancia." At first she was met by silence and then a roar of applause and cheering sounded out.

Too afraid to look towards Cedric, Sofia continued to look straight ahead at the crowd. She wasn't sure what to do now. She hadn't really thought through this decision. He was going to strangle her. She wished she could hide behind Baileywick right now, if he hadn't already had that coronary Cedric had warned her about earlier. With a grim expression of dread on her face, Sofia slowly turned towards Cedric and Baileywick, her legs beginning to tremble with fear. Cedric looked like he was going to kill her at any moment while Baileywick was rushing towards her, ushering her off stage in the opposite direction of Cedric. "Let's go Sofia. Get far, far away from Cedric. I think he has bad, bad ideas on his mind for you right now. We should give him time to calm down."

"I'm sorry Baileywick. I didn't even think. I just announced it. I don't want to be queen. I don't. I really don't. I can't handle the pressure." And she began to sob again as she fell to her knees in the dirt as she let out an emotional wail that was so painful sounding it made Baileywick's heart shatter for her. Thankful they were now far away from the crowds and the platform, Baileywick kneeled beside her, "I know dear, I know. You're too young for all of this. He'll understand and forgive you, just give him a moment." He said as he gently stroked her back soothingly trying to calm her, feeling his own tears now streaming down his face. Sofia continued to wail loudly and was beginning to hyperventilate and scream in agony as the pain was becoming too overwhelming. Suddenly Cedric appeared beside them. "Don't hurt her, Cedric. She didn't mean anything by it." Baileywick pleaded with him.

"Don't be ridiculous Baileywick, I'd never hurt her." Cedric kneeled down and picked her up into his arms as he carried her towards his tower holding her body close as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry… So sorry." Sofia choked out as she continued to hyperventilate.

"Shhh… don't try to speak. Just breathe." He told her as they entered his workshop. Once they got there he found a potion and handed it to her, "Drink this." He ordered. She did as instructed and instantly she felt herself beginning to calm down, her breathing returning to normal.

Afraid to look him in the eye, Sofia continued to look at the floor, her legs swaying back and forth as she sat on the table. "I'm really sorry Cedric."

"I know you are. I could tell by the terrified look on your face after your announcement." He said chuckling slightly. "You had been holding in all your emotions and about to panic. I understand why you did it Sofia. It doesn't mean I'm not extremely angry at you right now. Because I am, quite thoroughly. I thought we agreed no driving each other mad until tomorrow though?" He smirked at her, pulling her off the table.

"Oh don't worry… I'm saving up the good stuff for tomorrow and ever after. Today was nothing." She threatened him smiling with a giggle.

"If announcing to the world that I am replacing you as king is considered small time in your book than I'm in for some rough times…" Cedric laughed.

"I truly am sorry about that…" Sofia said suddenly losing all traces of humor.

Grasping her shoulder, Cedric said, "Sofia, yes you're young but you can still be the Queen of Enchancia. Both Baileywick and I will help you through it."

"Ever since I'd met you, all you'd wanted was to get your hands on my amulet to take over the kingdom and become king. Why, when it's handed to you on a silver platter do you turn it down Cedric?" She asked.

"Things change Sofia. That kind of power isn't important to me any longer. It hasn't been for a while now. After I got to know you and you befriended me I gave up my quest to steal your amulet." He responded softly.

Looking up at him with interest, she asked, "Then what is important now?"

"Friendship…" He said reverently, looking at Sofia.

"Then do it not for the power but because you're my friend." She pleaded with him, grasping the collars of his robe. "Please…"

"Sofia…" Cedric sighed, letting his forehead rest against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Home – Phillip Phillips

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

With Sofia at his parent's cottage for the day, Cedric was able to work on his surprise for her. He had a hard time getting away from her lately. She was stuck to his hip like glue, too frightened to be anywhere without him or Baileywick. When asked if she'd like to go spend the day with his parent's she agreed happily. Wrapping the amulet around his neck for extra power and grabbing the family wand from its case, Cedric left his tower to begin his work. He had an idea to help make Sofia feel safer and more at home. As he walked into the castle, he was greeted by Baileywick.

"Good morning, your majesty. Will you be having breakfast this morning?" Baileywick asked, knowing he usually preferred not to have meals served to him, but rather he and Sofia would make something themselves in his tower. It was quite a change to have Cedric as the king. He was much less demanding and expected less served to him. It usually led to an argument between Cedric and Baileywick – Cedric telling Baileywick to stop fussing over him and to leave him alone, then Baileywick telling him that it's his job to fuss over him and provide everything for him, then Cedric would retort that it's Sofia's fault they were in this situation and for him to go irritate her if he wanted someone to bother.

"Leave me alone, Baileywick, I'm busy this morning," was Cedric's only response as he continued on his way not even looking Baileywick's way. Baileywick threw his hands up and walked away huffing in frustration. Cedric lowered down the dark, stone stairwell into the castle cellars and took out his wand. Drawing all the magical strength he could gather within himself he began to visualize what he wanted pointing his wand downwards. He felt the warmth of the amulet and could see it getting brighter and the light from the wand shot through the ground and into the earth below pulling him through.

Once below the castle and its cellars, Cedric took a moment to rebuild his strength and then began to create rooms within his mind using the amulet and his family wand to make them appear as his thoughts dictated. He walked from room to room with his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the amulet leading him as he created a living room with a couch, a large comfortable chair and a giant fire place to heat the place up, he then moved on to create a kitchen. Not needing much for the two of them he only put in the basics, before moving on to create a small library and reading nook with a fireplace knowing Sofia would enjoy that.

Feeling himself growing weak, Cedric took a break and sat on the chair beside the fireplace for a moment. He needed rest to be able to continue using so much magic. Once the place was all set up he'd let Sofia decorate it however she wanted to make it feel more like a home for her. But at least in here she would be completely safe as there would be no entrance and no exits without magic to transport in and out. And nobody would know about it, not even Baileywick. Cedric chuckled to himself as he thought of how that was sure to aggravate the butler, not knowing where he and Sofia were staying most of the time.

Now refreshed, Cedric stood up and summoned the power from the amulet and continued on to create more rooms. Next was the bathroom. He created a nice marble countertop with two sinks and a toilet nearby. Then he produced a large soaking bathtub for Sofia. He's not one for baths though so he also created a giant glass encased shower for himself. Moving on, he visualized two bedrooms. He wasn't sure how Sofia would want her bedroom. He decided to let her do it. He went on to the next bedroom and he created a basic, masculine looking bed with a bureau for his clothes and a fireplace, leaving the room looking sparse and empty.

The last room he needed to craft together would be his new workshop. He planned on keeping the same one in the tower but he would use this one as well for when he was here. He visualized what he wanted and held the wand out letting the amulet's power do the work. Soon he had an almost exact replica of the one in his tower.

Cedric felt satisfied with his work. It wasn't complete but it was enough for now. He would go to his parent's house and visit with them for a while and then bring Sofia home and show her the surprise he made for her. Together they would complete the rest of their new home. Hopefully she'd finally begin to feel safe again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia was sipping a cup of tea with Winifred on the back deck overlooking the forest when Cedric came walking through the back door with his father Goodwin. "You're early Cedykins." His mother exclaimed standing up to greet her son with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I know mummy, but I have a surprise for Sofia." He explained to her hugging his mother back.

"You have a surprise for me?" Sofia asked as she stood and ran to his side, as he enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Yes, but you have to wait until we get back to the castle to see it." He told her as he bopped her on the nose, making her giggle.

"I can't wait, you know I love surprises!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"I know!" He mimicked her excitement.

"Hey, don't tease me." She playfully smacked him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Are you two going to stay for dinner or take off early so she can see what her surprise is?" Goodwin asked.

"It's up to Sofia…" Cedric said, gesturing that she has the floor and she gets to decide what they're doing.

Biting her lip, trying to decide, Sofia wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to stay and visit longer with his parents; she really liked them and enjoyed being here at their cottage but at the same time she really wanted to know what her surprise was. "I don't know… If I choose to go get my surprise now can we come back for dinner another night?" Sofia asked sweetly, looking up towards the three adults staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Of course you can!" Winifred told her, chuckling and embracing Sofia in an affectionate hug. "You're always welcome here."

"Good, because I want my surprise." Cedric laughed as he took her by the hand and they bid everyone goodbye before they transported back to the castle.

Inside Cedric's tower Sofia began looking around eagerly, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Where is it?" She asked him finally after a few minutes of searching to no avail. Cedric had been sitting down in his chair watching her bemusedly, waiting for her to give up.

"It's not in my tower, dear." He told her with a smirk.

Sofia stood with her hands on her hips, giving him an unimpressed stare that dared him to continue teasing her, causing Cedric to erupt in laughter. "Okay, okay, fine. I will explain… Come here, sit down." He gestured for Sofia to have a seat beside him. At first she continued to give him an angry glare but then she relented and walked over slowly and sat beside him because she really did want her surprise.

"So, before I show you your surprise I want to explain a few things to you about it. You know how you struggle feeling safe, even in my tower?" He asked and Sofia nodded, looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"It's okay Sofia, it's understandable after everything you've been through, and in time it'll get easier. Well, I think I've come up with a solution that will help you feel more safe." He told her as he stood up and began to pace in front of her as she watched him.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering if it was a potion or magical spell he had created that would make her not scared anymore.

"Today while you were at my parent's house I made something for you and I want to bring you to it now. But keep your eyes closed. I'll transport us there now." Cedric said as he grabbed her hand and together they transported to the new secret underground home he'd created earlier.

Once they were inside the new home he instructed her to open her eyes. She did and found herself in a new home she'd never seen before, "Where are we?" She asked, curious why he would take her here. She noticed it had no windows and seemed rather dark with stone walls. It wasn't that she didn't like the place; she just didn't know where she was.

"We are below the castle right now, underground. I used magic from the amulet to create a secret underground home for us. There is no entrance or exit without magically transporting in and out. So you will be completely safe inside of here." He explained to her, watching her closely to see her response.

As he explained where they were and what he had done for her, Sofia turned and looked up at him with a smile of appreciation on her face. He had planned a whole secret house for her just to help make her feel safe again. She jumped into his arms hugging him as tight as she could wrapping her arms around his neck. Cedric barely caught his balance before falling over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed. "Nobody can get us inside of here? There are no windows and doors?" She asked with happy eyes.

"No windows and no doors. Nobody will ever find us or be able to hurt us down here. Nobody knows about it, not even Baileywick or my parents. Can you just imagine how neurotic Baileywick will be trying to find us?" And they both began to laugh imagining how stressed out he will be by their usual antics.

Setting Sofia back on her feet, Cedric began to explain how he'd left much of the home unfinished so she can have a say in how it will be decorated and setup to make it more comfortable for her. She couldn't wait to get started.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sofia made her way around the house making mental notes of what she'd like she was mostly happy with everything. It just needed some decorations and more furnishings to make it feel like a home. As she made it to her bedroom Cedric stated, "I didn't do anything in here because I wanted you to have complete say with what you wanted and where you wanted everything. So you can have a walk in closet wherever you want, a fireplace if you want, etc., etc." He then looked at her face and noticed she was looking at him funny. "What?" He asked.

"Where will you be sleeping?" She asked, suddenly realizing he was not planning on sharing a room any longer.

"I have a bedroom right next door, over here." And he led her to his room to show her.

"Oh I see…" Sofia said, as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Sofia? What's the matter?" Cedric asked, kneeling down in front of her, realizing she was upset.

"You don't want to share a room with me anymore. I will be alone at night. I get scared at night." She said in a quiet, little girl voice.

"Sweetheart, that's not it. I created my own bedroom because I know someday you'll be older and it won't be appropriate for us to share a bed anymore. But for now as long as you feel safer with me in your bed I will snuggle with you." Cedric reassured her, holding her in his arms.

Sofia sniffled and smiled sweetly, "Of course I'll always want to snuggle with you Cedric, you make me feel warm and safe." He just chuckled at her innocence and naivety.

"Right, let's get to work on your bedroom…" He suggested as they walked back into her room.

In the back of her room Sofia wanted a walk in closet, she also requested a large fireplace on the wall facing her bed which was a large four poster bed lifted on a platform type flooring. There was sheer drapery flowing from the ceiling around the four posts of her bed creating a soft, relaxing ambience in the room. Cedric was impressed she didn't go too girly and foo-foo with her room. He was afraid it would be all pink and feminine. Though it was soft and feminine she let Cedric pick out the color scheme. So he chose dark but warm colors for the bedding and walls. They were both happy and walked out of the room to his bedroom.

"I think since you'll be staying in my room a lot of the time we should turn your bedroom into my giant walk in closet!" Sofia exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"I think not, young lady." Cedric deadpanned. "My room is not your closet."

Sofia pouted and then suggested, "How about a game room then?"

"I don't think so, how about we leave it as my bedroom for when I'd like to have a private space to myself? Hmmmm…?" He said, looking at Sofia.

"Whatever, you know I'll get my way…" Sofia said mischievously and walked to the library to go pick out a book to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cedric left Sofia reading in the library to speak with Baileywick in the castle. "Baileywick there you are." He said as he approached the anxious looking butler.

"Your majesty, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about actually." Cedric began. "Let's sit down, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" Said Baileywick, looking confused.

After they got comfortable at the desk in the king's study, Cedric began to explain, "You are aware of how fearful Sofia has been in the castle since the attack, correct?"

"Of course. She refuses to step foot in here." Replied Baileywick.

"I've found a remedy for the situation. Though I doubt you'll enjoy it." He chuckled to himself. "I've found a secret hideaway that's only accessible by magic for both Sofia and I to stay at within the castle. She is there now. She finally feels safe because nobody can enter it and nobody knows where it's located. Not even you, Baileywick." Cedric told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"But, but I need to know, what if I need to get a hold of you for something, what if there is an emergency?" Baileywick protested, standing up.

"I've taken that into consideration." Cedric pulled out a small box with a button on the top. "If you need us for anything, just press this button and it will summon me, kind of like a doorbell." He smiled.

"But what will my job be then if I'm not to be your butler if you're living in secrecy?" Baileywick asked, incredulously.

"You're to make people believe we're still living within these castle walls as expected of us. Make them believe you still are our butler and serve us as normal. And in time Sofia will slowly feel more comfortable and begin to come out more and more. But it will take time. It's only been a few weeks since the deaths of her family. Give her time Baileywick." Cedric told him gently.

"Yes, your majesty." Baileywick said as he bowed, taking the box and exiting the office.

Cedric transported himself back underground to join Sofia in the library.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he approached her.

She held the book up for him to see and told him, "_The Chronicles of Narnia _series by C.S. Lewis. Right now I'm just starting _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe._"

He smiled and sat in the chair opposite her next to the fire and picked out a book to read also, "I think I'll catch up on some reading as well."

Sofia gasped and asked, "You read regular books beside your spell books?"

Looking insulted, Cedric responded, "Yes, I'll have you know, I have a life outside of being a sorcerer!"

"I know… you're a king now, too." Sofia said with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, thanks to you…" He said sarcastically as he got comfortable in the chair and opened his book to read _The Lord of The Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien.


	5. Chapter 5

In Her Eyes – Josh Groban

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. **

* * *

With a racing heart, Cedric sat upright in bed. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced over at Sofia sleeping soundly. Climbing out of the bed carefully so as not to wake Sofia, Cedric tip toed out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. He leaned his head back against the door, willing his pounding heart to settle.

Once his heart rate had calmed to a normal pace, Cedric walked to the bathroom finding his way in the darkness. He stared at himself in the mirror without blinking until his face began to blur. Turning on the faucet he splashed his face with cold water and towel dried it. "Pull it together." He told himself. "You need to be strong; you need to be a king."

A knock at the bathroom door drew his attention away from the mirror. "Cedric? Are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"Yes." He said as he opened the door, stepping out. "I just couldn't sleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, I woke up and noticed you were gone, and then I thought I heard talking in here. Were you talking to yourself?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Chuckling slightly, he admitted, "Yes, I was giving myself a pep talk for the day in the mirror."

Sofia giggled at that and then asked, yawning and heading back towards her bedroom, "It's a little early still. Are you staying up?"

"I think so. I will get some work done in the workshop before heading up into the castle to be harassed by Baileywick. I don't think I can sleep anymore anyway." He told her, not wanting to admit he had been having nightmares lately and didn't want to sleep, too afraid of what he'd see in his dreams. "You can go back to bed and get more sleep though; I'll just be down the hall."

"Okay, I think I will. I'm still tired. Don't work too hard." She said, yawning again and heading into her room, climbing into bed under the pile of blankets.

"Night." Cedric called out heading down the hall to his workshop.

Inside the workshop Cedric pulled out a spell book and began flipping through the pages looking for something to cure nightmares. Ever since taking over as king he'd been plagued with nightmares. King Roland II was such a beloved king it was difficult to replace him; it felt impossible to live up to the standards he had set. Cedric was determined to try but his nightmares were trying to ruin his little bit of self-confidence he had.

Night after night in his sleep, Cedric was tortured by his old desires to rule the kingdom and use the amulet for evil. He now held all the power he needed to carry out his previous plans but he'd buried that part of himself and those wishes long ago when he'd found the acceptance and companionship of friendship. In his dreams he lets down Sofia and the people of the kingdom by becoming a corrupt and deceitful king; using his powers for unethical purposes. Cedric felt worried these dreams were warnings that perhaps he still had a hidden unconscious urge for total power and control and that he would never be a good person no matter how hard he tried.

Finally landing on a page that held the ingredients to a potion to cure nightmares, Cedric got to work. He began to mix and pour fervently until it was all bubbling in the cauldron. Now he just had to wait and let it simmer for 12 hours then drink one teaspoon before going to bed. "Seems simple enough…" He said as he exited the workshop, locking the door to ensure Sofia didn't accidentally knock over his potion as she had in the past causing him to have to start over from scratch. What he didn't realize was that he failed to read the fine print at the bottom of the page in his haste…

* * *

"Sofia, I realize you'd love to live the rest of your life living in this underground home in secrecy where you feel safe but it's not healthy." Cedric pleaded with her later that day. "You need to come above and get some fresh air and sunshine at least once every day. That's the deal if you want to live here."

"What if it's not sunny outside? Then what?" Sofia challenged, crossing her arms.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to remain calm, Cedric took a deep breath before responding, "That's not the point and you know it. You can't lock yourself away underground. Besides, your animal friends miss you and Baileywick keeps bothering me because he hasn't seen you."

"I can't speak to Clover anymore or any of my other animal friends now. Not without the amulet." He noticed Sofia looked sad as she turned away from him so he couldn't see her face. Kneeling beside her, Cedric turned her chin so she'd face him.

"Sofia, look at me. I'm sorry. I realize how lonely you must be and you need your friends. You can have the amulet, too anytime you want. In fact, I have an idea." Cedric suddenly stood up and walked away quickly. He returned a moment later with the amulet and his family wand. He held the amulet in one hand and the wand in the other, "I hope this works," he said as he began to say a magical spell.

Although she was curious what he was doing, Sofia didn't dare interrupt. A moment later she saw a beam of light shoot from the wand into the amulet and it began to shine brightly and vibrate in his hand. Next she noticed a bright light moving towards her and she gasped about to move away but before she could the light wrapped around her right hand. It was warm and felt like a soft caress moving gently over her whole hand enveloping her fingers in an affectionate embrace. She looked at Cedric who had his eyes closed in concentration and she looked back at her right hand, the light was beginning to fade and the warmth was diminishing. As it returned to the amulet she saw a small purple stone ring on her middle finger of her right hand. It looked like a smaller version of the amulet. When she looked back up at Cedric in awe he was watching her. "We should go test this out with Clover... you should be able to talk to your animal friends whenever you want now." He told her with a smile.

"That was amazing, Cedric." Sofia said gazing at her ring. As she moved it around in the light she could see it shimmering different shades of purple.

"The amulet has immense powers that you were not aware of Sofia. Even I'm not aware of all that it's capable of. But with that ring and this necklace we should always be connected now as long as we're both wearing the stone. This basically means, if you're ever in trouble I will feel it, the amulet will let me know. Just another added safety measure." Cedric explained to her, as he put the amulet around his neck and hid it beneath his shirts.

"So, does that mean it also goes the other way as well and I can feel when you're in trouble? And what do you mean by _trouble'_?" Sofia asked.

"Hmmm… I never thought about that, but I suppose it will connect you to me as well. And by '_trouble'_ I simply meant if you're ever hurt, in danger or some other situation such as that. The amulet will know when you need help and when you don't." He told her.

Giving him a hug, Sofia told him. "Thank you Cedric. You're my angel. Always there to protect me and look out for me. I'm ready to go outside now. Let's go find Clover and try out this new ring."

"I doubt I'm an angel, sweetheart." Cedric chuckled, thinking about his nightmares. He stood up taking her hand to transport them outside to the gardens to locate Clover who was most likely eating their vegetables.

"Of course you are." She told him as if he were silly for thinking otherwise.

* * *

Cedric watched Sofia and Clover meet and begin talking before they took off to go play in the gardens; he smiled knowing she would be okay and was happy. She willingly left his side and was outside speaking with her friends again. It was all positive signs. He took off to go find Baileywick so they could get to work on castle business. Unfortunately as the new king he had no idea how to do anything and Baileywick had to walk him through everything; therefore, they spent a dreadfully large amount of time together lately.

Entering his new office, Cedric found Baileywick stacking papers anxiously. He looked up hurriedly and exclaimed, "Your majesty, I've been looking all over for you. We have much business to attend to today."

"Take a deep breath and calm down first. I can't handle your nervousness Baileywick. You're too high strung for me." Cedric said as he sat down calmly.

"And you're too careless for me!" Baileywick retorted, causing Cedric to smile.

"Thank you, I consider that a compliment. No matter, what is on the agenda for today, Baileywick?" Cedric asked as he put his feet up on the desk. Cedric had to use all of his willpower not to burst into laughter at the sight of Baileywick's eyes bulging out when he saw Cedric's feet, sans shoes, on the desk.

"Um, uh, um, well, first, your majesty you are to go through requests from the village and you either approve or deny. I can help you with it and tell you what King Roland previously had done or what I think he would have done. Though of course you are now the king so you have final say. The rest of the day is mostly just catching up on paperwork and such. I will teach you how to go through all of it and fill it all out. Before you entered I was just organizing the piles. There are no appearances for at least another week. I will begin preparing you tomorrow for your public appearances." Baileywick finally finished speaking.

Cedric let it all sink in before finally saying, "I have to learn how to appear in public? Can't I just be myself?"

"No, I can't have you casting spells on people and making sarcastic remarks. You have to learn to restrain yourself when in public. Also in certain situations you are expected to act in particular ways. I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Ugh… Great." Cedric complained covering his face with his hands.

"Well, King Cedric, I suggest we get started on the requests from the village. You have a large pile of paperwork to catch up on." Baileywick told him, checking his pocket watch. "Would you like any refreshments brought in, drinks, food?"

"No thank you. I just want to get this done with." Cedric said as he grabbed the first sheet of paper.

"Okay, this is the local school in the village. They are asking to meet the new king. The young children would be most appreciative to meet you and have a chance to ask you questions." Baileywick said, expecting him to deny the request.

"Sure, of course. So what do I do to accept the request?" Cedric said quietly looking at the sheet of paper.

Baileywick looked at him in astonishment for a moment before finally answering, "You stamp 'ACCEPT' across the top and then sign at the bottom and I will make sure it gets sent off." Cedric picked up the next request which was for the local park to have their slides fixed, but they didn't have the money for the repairs and they were requesting a donation.

"Are you kidding me?" Cedric exclaimed. Baileywick was about to hand him the DENY stamp when Cedric continued to speak, "I could fix this myself without costing anyone any money." Cedric took the 'ACCEPT' stamp to the sheet of paper and had Baileywick add it to his calendar for tomorrow and continued going through the paperwork, shocking Baileywick at how generous and benevolent Cedric was turning out to be.

* * *

A few hours later, once a large portion of the paperwork had been finished Cedric went to check on Sofia. He found her wandering the gardens with Clover and her bird friends Mia and Robin.

"Are you ready to head inside Sofia?" Cedric asked as he approached them. He noticed her cheeks had some color to them and she was smiling.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She called out to her friends as she went to join Cedric. Together they transported underground into their home. He lit the fire with his wand to begin warming the place up.

"It appears you had fun with your friends. I take it the ring worked just fine?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, I can talk with animals again. Thank you so much!" Sofia said throwing her arms around Cedric hugging him tight. "And thanks for making me get outside today. I guess I didn't realize how much I really needed it. You were right. Sorry for giving you a hard time earlier."

"It's alright. We've got a lot to work through to learn to live together. We'll get there though." He told her returning the hug.

Sofia left him to grab a blanket and snuggle in the chair in front of the fire waiting for the room to warm up as it was a little cold under the castle. "So what did you and Baileywick work on today?"

"Nothing too exciting, he just taught me how to do paper work. Tomorrow I get to go to a park in the village and fix some slides and I approved some other requests from the village such as to make appearances at the schools and loan money to businesses and stuff like that." He told her as he sat beside her, climbing under the blanket to get warm, too.

"You are going to make a great king, Cedric. The people are going to love you once they get to know you." Sofia said as she snuggled up next to him.

"I doubt that." He muttered. Then he added, "Well, to balance the scales, not wanting to ruin my reputation too severely, I decided to irritate Baileywick and I took my shoes off and put my feet on the desk, you should have seen his eyes about pop out of his head!" He laughed as he remembered the look on Baileywick's face. Sofia also giggled as she imagined how that must have bothered poor Baileywick's sense of order.

"You're so mean to Baileywick." Sofia teased.

"I need to find some fun; all he wants to do is work, work, work. He's so serious. Plus he infuriates me so I've got to do something return the favor."

"Oh I'm sure it's returned…" Sofia told him giggling.

Chuckling, Cedric stood to go check on his potion, "I will be in my workshop for a bit if you need me." He said as he walked down the hall. He unlocked the door and went inside, it was just finishing brewing so he turned it off and put it in a jar to keep in case anyone else ever needed any. He added a label to it and set it on his shelf of healing potions.

Once he was finished he went to Sofia's room to see what she was up to. He knocked on the open door to announce his presence. "Do you like what I've done?" She asked, standing on top of her bed, near the wall, paintbrush in hand. Cedric walked closer to see what she was doing. It looked like she was painting a purple dragon flying with a crescent moon overhead. He was startled because the dragon resembled him when he had shape shifted. "It looks great, Sofia. Where did you get the inspiration?" He asked, gulping nervously.

"I don't know." Sofia answered him shrugging her shoulders. "Sometimes I dream of this dragon at night. He comes to me like a guardian angel. I don't know how else to explain it." She then climbed off the bed with her paint set and left the room, leaving a dumbstruck Cedric standing there staring at the painting.

Before bed that night, Cedric snuck into his workshop and took a teaspoon of his anti-nightmare potion while Sofia was getting ready for bed. He went to sleep anticipating his first night of peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night Sofia was awoken by a sensation. She wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't anything she'd ever felt before. It was a warmth around her hand. She felt almost as if there was a tugging on her hand toward something important. Sofia wasn't sure if she were awake or dreaming. She looked at her hand and noticed a soft light wrapped around it, emanating from her ring. She wondered if it had to do with Cedric and the amulet. Was he in trouble? She tried to force herself awake and sat up. She looked over towards Cedric and saw him thrashing in his sleep, sweat pouring off him. He was calling out her name in a panicked voice. She touched his shoulder about to try and wake him up but she was pulled into his nightmare instead.

Sofia looked around and noticed a giant dragon on top of the castle breathing fire. She quickly realized it was the same dragon she had painted on her bedroom wall earlier that evening. However, it no longer seemed peaceful and angelic. She fell backwards on the ground, backing up away from it, hoping it wouldn't see her. She stood back up and began to run away. She knew she was in Cedric's dream. Somehow touching his shoulder had pulled her into his nightmare. She wasn't sure how it had happened or what was going on.

As she ran Sofia looked for Cedric but was too afraid to call out for him for help. She noticed the dragon was attacking people and throwing them off the castle rooftop and burning them with fire as they tried to slay it with their swords to no avail. Maybe it was fighting to protect the castle. But what if it wasn't? What if it was attacking the castle? Where was Cedric? Maybe he was trying to find her, too. She kept running, now she was running towards a forest and into the darkness. She could hear water ahead.

As she was running the sound of water continued to draw closer and closer until suddenly it felt as if the earth gave out and she was falling. Sofia began to scream for Cedric. She grabbed onto the cliff side and was hanging on. There was a waterfall next to her and looking down it was a dark black abyss below. She couldn't see anything. If she fell she'd surely die. She continued to scream for Cedric. She then noticed something around her neck. It appeared to be the amulet. "How did this get here?" She wondered.

On the castle rooftop Cedric continued to fight off the attackers. They wanted to kill Sofia and take the amulet from them. He was alone to fight the army of men as most of the guards had already been killed. He blew fire at the men and kicked with as much strength as he had as well as hitting those behind him with his tail. They continued to batter him with arrows and swords but it barely punctured his thick dragon scales. Suddenly, he heard a voice pierce through the night. He stopped fighting to listen. It came again. It was Sofia! She was screaming his name. He soared from the rooftop and took off in flight.

As he followed her voice through the forest he found her hanging from a cliff by the waterfalls. When he approached she seemed so startled by his arrival that she let go and began to fall. That's when he noticed something else. As she fell, the amulet he had secured around her neck for safe keeping during the battle fell off. He wouldn't be able to save them both. By saving Sofia he would lose his powers forever but he'd always have her love. However, by saving the amulet he'd have all the power he could ever want forever. Without hesitation, he dove off the cliff…


	6. Chapter 6

At The Beginning – Richard Marx (feat. Donna Lewis)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. **

**A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter where I left off… **

* * *

Without hesitation, he dove off the cliff…

Cedric gracefully flew beside the face of the cliff as fast as he could straight down. Within an instant he was below Sofia and caught her on his back. He flew her up to safety at the top of the mountain. Once on solid ground he lowered himself so she could climb off. She moved a few steps back staring at him intently, looking him straight in the eyes. She slowly reached a hand out, trembling slightly. Cedric lowered his head to give a sign that it was okay. She touched his face gently and then quickly pulled her hand away again.

"You're the dragon I've been dreaming of…" Sofia said, cocking her head to the side as if she were trying to connect the dots. She still didn't understand what was going on but something about this dragon felt so familiar and safe. Before she could question it further she was suddenly pulled from the dream and was back in her bed.

Sitting up too quickly Sofia was overwhelmed by a terrible head rush, seeing stars and feeling dizzy. Once she could see straight she looked over at Cedric and saw he was sitting just sitting up himself and looking dizzy and confused as well.

"What was that?" Sofia demanded.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair.

"That dream. I somehow got drawn into your dream or nightmare or whatever that was. I was there and fell off a cliff. It felt so real. And… and…" She stopped and looked up at the dragon on the wall behind them. "And, he saved me." She said quietly, looking at the dragon.

Cedric jumped out of bed, startled. "How did you get into my dream?"

Sofia looked at the ring on her finger and began to explain the events that led up to her touching his shoulder and being pulled into his dream. Cedric was now pacing the floor trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his potion. He was not supposed to have any more nightmares, yet alone be dragging more people into them.

"I'm so sorry to have dragged you into my nightmare Sofia. I'm not sure how that happened. It's never happened before that you've been pulled into my dreams so I don't know what was different tonight. That's very strange." He said as he was beginning to form hypothesis in his head.

"What I don't get is where you were? I called for you. I was so scared, Cedric. I knew it was a dream the whole time, I was aware I was in your dream but it was still frightening. Then the dragon appeared. But I never saw you." She looked at him waiting for a response. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Should he tell her about being a dragon yet? Cedric decided not to tell the whole truth tonight but at least a partial truth for now. It might be a little too much for the middle of the night.

"I was the dragon in the dream, Sofia." He said quietly with his back to her.

"You? It's you... You're the one I keep dreaming of." She said with astonishment in her voice.

He pointed towards the painting and put a smile on his face and said, "My subconscious probably got the idea from your drawing."

Sofia looked back at the dragon and at Cedric again. She wasn't completely convinced. When she looked into the eyes of the dragon, she saw something. Now that she thought about it, she saw Cedric. She'd seen it all along in her dreams. She was just never able to put her finger on what it was that was so familiar.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, in false agreement, chuckling slightly.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea, before going back to sleep. Would you like one?" Cedric asked.

"No, thank you." Sofia said as she slid back under the covers.

"Okay, well I'll be back in a few minutes. And tomorrow we will figure out what happened. But for now, let's just try and get back to sleep. Good night, Sofia." Cedric called as he left the room.

After he made a cup of tea Cedric went to his workshop and pulled out his spell book quickly turning to the page for nightmares. He re-read all the ingredients and directions. According to the book, he had followed everything perfectly. So why had it gone so wrong? He shouldn't have had a nightmare tonight and he most certainly should not have pulled Sofia into it. As he was about to close the book he noticed small writing at the bottom of the page.

Cedric read it quickly and then slapped his forehead. "Merlin's mushrooms..." Apparently it did cure nightmares, but it was more like a therapy session and if you passed then you were cured, but if you failed you would be plagued with nightmares forever. It made you face your nightmare head on. That is why he had been faced with Sofia dangling from the cliff and she and the amulet both fell – he had to choose between them. It made him realize deep down he would always choose love over power. He does have the ability to be a good person and a good king and would do what is right for the kingdom without some dark evil desires for power and corruption.

Feeling lighter than he had in a long while Cedric headed back to bed, confident he would finally sleep free of nightmares. When he got there Sofia was already fast asleep. He climbed in beside her and whispered, "I love you Sofia. I always have and I always will. Good night." He slept peacefully the rest of the night with no nightmares.

* * *

Waking up feeling refreshed, Cedric slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was he slept the rest of the night free of nightmares, the second thing he noticed was Sofia was not in the bed. He sat up quickly. Where had she gone? Normally he was always up before she was. He looked at the clock and realized he had overslept. He jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to get ready for his day. As he looked in the mirror he noticed a message painted on the wall behind him. It was painted so it would be read perfectly in the mirror. He immediately began to laugh. Sofia must have gotten up early and done this. It read: "There is a no angry way to say bubbles." He just shook his head and continued with his morning routine.

After his shower Cedric came out of the bathroom and smelled breakfast cooking. He found Sofia setting two plates of food on the table in the kitchen. "Smells delicious." He told her as he sat down to eat, "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome. I actually enjoy cooking." She responded as she began to eat. "So… how did you sleep?" She asked, tentatively.

He stopped eating and looked up at her, "Um, I slept great after… well, after the incident. How about you?"

"Me, too. I didn't happen to jump into anyone else's dreams." She told him, smiling.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Sofia spoke up again. She looked Cedric in the eyes and told him, "Thank you, Cedric. It meant a lot to me last night."

"What did?" He asked, truly confused.

"You choose me... Over the amulet." She said.

He gasped, taken aback. How was she so wise and knowing for being so young? "I would always choose you Sofia. But it was just a dream; nothing more." He told her, pulling the amulet out of his shirt to show her.

"I know, but thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

Cedric knew eventually he'd have to tell her the truth about his ability to change into a dragon with the power of the amulet but he wasn't ready for that conversation yet. He wasn't sure how she would feel about it. She seemed to be okay with it in the dream and also with how she seemed to paint it on her wall she seemed to view it as a good thing but he needed to prepare himself first. He still hadn't come to terms completely with the gift yet, if that's what it truly was. Some day he would tell Sofia.

* * *

When Cedric went to meet with Baileywick to head into the village to fix the slides in the park the butler was already pacing anxiously and talking quickly about all they had to do that day. Cedric put his arm out to stop Baileywick. "Say bubbles."

"Excuse me, your majesty?" Baileywick asked, skeptically.

"Just say bubbles. Try it." Cedric told him with a mischievous smile.

"Bu-bubbles…" He said cautiously and trying to hide a grin.

"It's hard not to smile while saying that word, huh?" And he continued walking on.

Baileywick stood there confused at the strange interruption and then joined the king to make their way to park in the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne

* * *

Weeks turned into months and soon autumn was upon them with a crisp breeze blowing through the afternoon sun. The leaves were turning into warm shades of burnt orange and red, falling to the ground. Cedric had recently begun to argue with Sofia about returning to school and also entering the main part of the castle again. She adamantly refused both. Though they had done well learning to live together this still remained an area of contention between them. Sofia wanted to be homeschooled by a tutor while Cedric felt she needed to return to things as they were before and not hide away from society and her old friends. No matter what he bribed Sofia with she never gave in.

One morning after another argument Cedric retreated to his office above in the castle while Sofia went to the gardens to vent to Clover. Lately he didn't need Baileywick's help as often with regular business. However, Baileywick was still always around up to his usual butler duties making sure everything was running smoothly and orderly.

In the gardens Sofia met up with Clover, Mia, and Robin. They could tell immediately that something was wrong. She plunked down on the ground as tears began to pour down her face. Clover ran over to her as the birds landed on her shoulders all worried about their friend. "I just don't know what to do." She began to explain to her worried friends. "Cedric wants me to return to royal prep but I don't feel ready. I never want to return there. There are too many memories of Amber and James. I'm afraid everyone will ask questions and treat me differently. And it will be so strange and lonely without them."

"Oh Sofia. It will be tough at first. But you have to work through that initial difficult part. And I'm sure everyone will treat you differently. Everyone will probably feel awkward and not know how to treat you. Feeling worried they may say the wrong thing to upset you. It just takes time. But don't you miss your old friends?" Clover asked.

"Yes, I do miss them. But I'm so scared of what it will be like to go back." She said, sniffling.

"We'll all be here for you." Robin and Mia told her. After talking to her friends she felt a little better. They decided to go play in the garden and pick some flowers followed by a picnic, Clovers favorite activity.

That evening during dinner Sofia brought up her decision to Cedric.

"I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided to try to return to royal prep." She said looking down at her plate, not looking at his face. At first he didn't respond, he just watched her waiting to see what was going on inside her mind.

"You say you have decided but your face says otherwise, Sofia. Tell me, what's going on inside your head."

"I'm just worried and scared. But I will give it a try."

"You're very brave, you've already made it so far and through so much, you can make it through this." He reassured her.

"I hope so…" She sighed.

* * *

One week later, Sofia was awake and supposed to be getting ready for school. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and walked out of her bedroom, grabbing her bag on the way out. Cedric was in the kitchen drinking tea. She walked in there and took a deep breath. With a trembling voice she stated, "Mm-maybe I should… umm… say goodbye to Baileywick before I-I leave…?" She shrugged, looking down at her feet. Cedric dropped his tea cup shattering it, realizing what she was saying.

"Are you sure, Sofia? It won't be too much in one day for you?" He asked, standing up and walking to her.

She looked up into his eyes, "I figured I might as well go all out." He could see her trembling in fear and pulled her in for a hug to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Sofia. You're being so brave. This is how you work through it." Cedric told her, holding her hand. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and they transported above into the castle, he decided to go to his office first rather than one of the main rooms, figuring it's an easier room to start with for her. Luckily for them Baileywick happened to be in there.

When Baileywick saw Sofia he jumped in astonishment. "Sofia?" He yelped. "Good morning, princess! I'm so glad to see you before you leave for school." He told her giving her a warm hug.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I leave." She said nervously looking around.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia." Baileywick said, touched by her thoughtfulness.

Cedric turned to Sofia and asked, "Would you like to walk out to the carriage or would you rather we transport?"

"Transport. I think this is enough for one day. Maybe just a little each day." Sofia suggested, taking Cedric's hand. "Goodbye, Baileywick, I'll see you later."

Once outside, Cedric helped Sofia into the flying coach and assured her the day would be okay, "Everything will be alright Sofia, remember we are connected through the amulet. If you need me at all I will know. The first day will be the hardest. After today it will always be a little easier." He told her. "I'll see you when you get home."

When she arrived at school, Sofia immediately noticed all eyes were on her. People were leaning in and whispering to each other. Sofia held her books tighter to her chest and just continued to walk up the steps with her head down. As she walked into her first class and sat down she could hear the whispers and felt left out. Nobody sat next to her. Her old friends ignored her. All of her teachers treated her as if she were fragile glass and would break easily. They looked at her with pity and spoke to her as if she were a toddler. By time lunch rolled around she felt as if she would go crazy.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see a new Princess she didn't recognize standing behind her. "Hi, I'm new this year and thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Princess Gabriella. I noticed you sitting by yourself and thought I'd come join you."

Sofia felt herself relax a little and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you Princess Gabriella, I'm Princess Sofia." She responded.

Suddenly the other girl went pale and said, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Um, oh, I'm very sorry for your loss Princess Sofia." She mumbled and then walked away awkwardly.

Feeling the tears building up, Sofia couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and ran out of the room, through the hall and out the door. She ran down the steps and through the grass leading towards the wooded forest. She just continued to run as tears began to pour down her face. After a while she stopped running when she was out of breath and her side hurt. At that moment she remembered she had her wand. She pulled it out and used a spell to transport herself far away.

Meanwhile, Cedric was attending to castle business with Baileywick when he felt a tug and warmth from the amulet. He stood up suddenly and said, "Sofia!" And he disappeared in an instant leaving a bewildered and worried Baileywick standing alone.

Cedric slowly approached Sofia from behind who was perched on the edge of a mountain top sobbing her heart out. Sofia heard his footsteps and turned around. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"The amulet." He said as he sat next to her, pulling her close. "What happened, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Everything." She said as she wept into his clothing, getting it wet with her tears. He decided to just give her a moment before asking again. She'd talk when she was ready. A few minutes later she wiped her tears away and told him, "I can't go back to that school, Cedric. I tried, I did. They all treated me as if I have the plague."

Eventually she reiterated the story of how her day had gone and Cedric offered her a few suggestions on how she could have done things differently such as approached people herself or just told everyone she was okay and not to be afraid to talk to her.

"I tried to make you proud today Cedric. I went into the castle and I attended school. But I failed. I didn't make it through the whole day. I'm sorry." She told him, hanging her head.

"Sofia, you couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm so very proud of you. You're the bravest girl I know. You've overcome so much and you keep on going." He reassured her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said as she looked out into the mountains beyond.

"No, I'm not. I don't lie to you. I've never lied to you." As he said that he realized there was one thing he hadn't been completely honest about and that was about being able to transform into a dragon.

"Do you mean that, Cedric? You've never lied about anything, ever since we've begun living together?" She asked, looking him in the eye as if daring him to lie to her.

He stood up and pulled Sofia up with him, "It's time I told you the truth about something, Sofia. Once I tell you this there will be no secrets or lies between us. Okay? The amulet gave me a power I haven't told you about. Though I think you already have some idea about it, you don't have proof. Well here is your proof. Stay here for a moment and don't be afraid." He told her and began to back away from her. He closed his eyes in concentration and then suddenly he began to transform into a large beautiful purple dragon. The one from her dreams, Sofia realized as she gasped covering her mouth.

Tentatively, she took a step forward and then another until she was just in front of him. She reached a hand out as she smiled and touched his scales on his skin. "You really are the dragon from my dreams. I knew it! I could see it in your eyes. You have the same eyes." Sofia said.

As she moved around his dragon form Sofia would direct him to open his wings for her to examine and he would do as asked. She was fascinated by him. Some parts were dark purple while others were light lavender. Finally, Sofia was facing him again and asked shyly with a big smile, "So, do I get to go for a ride?"

Cedric chuckled causing steam to come out of his giant nostrils, he nodded his head and lowered his body. "You do realize I can talk to you with this ring on right?" Sofia asked him as she climbed on his back. He simply nodded but didn't speak. She would ask him about it later.

She hung on as he leaped off the side of the mountain and they were soaring through the air. Her stomach plunged and she was filled with glee. The wind whipped through her hair and she squealed in delight and happiness. Sofia pointed in a direction towards a river in a valley below and they went flying through the trees to the river. They flew just above the water so she could see the fish below. Eventually they moved on, and Cedric rose above the mountain tops. Breathing in the fresh air Sofia hadn't felt so free and content in a long time. They soared all around in the warm afternoon sun for a long time in the secluded mountains until finally Cedric landed on top of a cliff.

Lowering himself down, Sofia climbed off and was jumping up and down filled with elation "That was the most exciting thing ever! We need to do that again, Cedric!" She said as she leaned in to try and hug his huge, dragon neck. "It was so amazing to fly through the air like that." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh mountain air, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her skin. A moment later when she opened her eyes again, Cedric was standing there in his human form in front of her. She smiled at him and jumped into his arms for a big hug, tackling him to the ground causing him to laugh.

"You're getting too big for these kinds of hugs Sofia. I can't quite catch you anymore." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sofia asked, jokingly.

With wide eyes, Cedric began to backtrack, "What? No! NO!"

"Relax, I was kidding." She said as she got up and went to admire the view from the side of the cliff.

"Be careful Sofia." Cedric warned.

"Why, I already know you'd save me." Sofia said with a smile looking at him, putting one foot over the edge as if she were going to jump.

"Don't you dare… you're giving me a heart attack. Step away from the ledge." Cedric said stepping closer to her slowly.

"Maybe we should test how fast your reflexes are?" She asked mischievously. "Fine, not today. But I will another day. Ye be warned." Sofia giggled as she walked away from the cliff and past him.

* * *

Later that evening, sitting in front of the fire in the reading room Sofia asked Cedric, "How come you wouldn't speak to me while you were a dragon? You know with this ring on I can talk to you."

"I know, it just seemed weird that I was not in human form and that you'd need that to speak to me so I just chose not to speak at all. If I truly needed to speak I would have." He explained to her.

"I see. I never did thank you by the way for coming to me this afternoon and helping me. So… thank you Cedric."

"You're welcome Sofia. Now we know the ring and amulet work, too. It let me know you were in distress and it led me straight to you."

"I should get ready for bed, I have to get up early for school in the morning. Maybe we could have breakfast with Baileywick tomorrow in the castle?" Sofia suggested. "And then after school we could go for another ride up in the mountains?" She asked excitedly.

"I suppose that's a good exchange. You go to school and have breakfast in the castle and I'll take you for another ride. But we can't go for rides every single day." He told her.

"Okay, deal!" She said as she stood up. Sofia gave him a kiss on the cheek and called out, "Good night" as she went off to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Bring It On Home – Little Big Town

* * *

**A/N: After this chapter I will be skipping ahead in time a little bit faster. I wanted to focus on the aftermath a bit more thoroughly and how it was for them and now I'm going to do a chapter or two for each year as Sofia prepares to take over as queen. Or something like that. Maybe more chapters per year, maybe less. Just depends on how it goes **

* * *

It was anything but easy for her but in time Sofia managed to make it through the first month back at royal prep. As she returned home from school she ran through castle doors and to Cedric's office bursting in without knocking, startling both Cedric and Baileywick.

"Guess what?" She asked, excitedly, oblivious to their annoyed looks.

"What is it, Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked her, kindly offering her a chair to sit in.

"Today marks my first whole month I've been back at royal prep. I think we should celebrate! I bet nobody thought I'd make it this long." She told them.

True, Cedric and Baileywick had their doubts a few times in the beginning but they also had faith in her strong and resilient spirit.

"Princess Sofia, we never doubted you for a moment." Baileywick told her as he patted her on the back. "We will celebrate your one month tonight at dinner. How does that sound?" He asked her.

"Sounds great!" She told him. "I'll see you both later." Sofia said before vanishing to go underground.

"So you never doubted her, huh Baileywick?" Cedric asked, smiling knowingly.

"Oh, just about every day the first two weeks when she'd come home crying about how she can't take it anymore. But then the next morning she'd be on her way to try again." Baileywick responded with a smile of admiration.

Cedric chuckled, "Yep, she never gave up, although she vowed she had quit every day when she got home. After about two weeks things began to calm down and by the third week she was okay and now she is almost on the verge of happy when she returns. Almost."

"She'll get there." They both agreed.

That night after dinner, Cedric saw Sofia off to bed and then went back to work to try and finish up paperwork. He had been working late hours to try and catch up. Things had become very busy lately as the holidays approached. The weather was getting colder and the village needed many repairs in preparation. Also, there seemed to be more paperwork and business than usual. He just couldn't get on top of it all. Thankfully things with Sofia seemed to be going smoothly now and she was going to school and entering a few parts of the castle willingly. That meant no more arguments for them. However, his stress level was still higher than usual.

When his eyes became too blurry and began to burn he decided it was time to call it a night. He slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly. It seemed as if he'd only just fallen asleep when it was time to wake up again. He groaned in agony turning over burying his face in the pillow. Sofia shook him, "Cedric, are you alright? Do you need a potion for energy?"

"Actually that's not a bad idea. You remember which one it is?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so. It's labeled, right?" She asked.

"Yes, just add three drops into a cup of tea. Thank you, Sofia." He told her as he fell back asleep. Moments later she was shaking him awake again handing him his cup of tea sitting on the bed beside him.

"Cedric, sit up. Here is your tea. Drink it. You'll feel better. How late did you stay up working?" She asked as he sat up, taking the cup from her.

He took a sip, tasting the bitter taste of the potion, but knew it would work to give him the extra kick he'd need to get through the day. "Apparently I stayed up too late." He said. As he finished the cup, rubbing his face and climbing out of bed, stretching.

"You can't keep running yourself ragged like this. It's not healthy to work so much." Sofia warned as she left the room with the empty tea cup.

"Someone has to do it. It won't get done on its own." Cedric said as he headed for the shower. When he entered he noticed there was a new quote on the wall in the mirror, as there usually was every morning. Today it read: "Stressed is just desserts spelled backwards." There was also a smiley face and a heart painted on the wall. Cedric smiled at her art work.

* * *

Cedric made his way through the castle as Baileywick followed behind him. "Next on the list, your majesty, you need to go to the village and speak with the local school again about an update to their playground and adding a new building next year."

"Oh right, right. I had forgotten about those meetings." Cedric said as he rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "What about the paperwork?" He asked.

"We can take care of that when we return, I suppose." Baileywick shrugged. "But we can't miss this meeting, it's very important for the school and the village."

As the flying coach took off towards the school, Cedric used the power of the amulet to heal his headache. It began to diminish and he felt better though he knew he needed more rest. He felt the potion wearing off he had drank this morning. "How long should this meeting last, Baileywick?" Cedric asked.

"Not too long, your majesty. Only about thirty minutes. Although if we let them know you're on a tight schedule we could probably be out of there in about twenty minutes." Baileywick told him looking at his pocket watch.

"I think that would be best. I'm not feeling very well." Cedric said with his head in his hands.

Soon they arrived at the school and Cedric pulled himself together using more power from the amulet and was able to get through the meeting. He agreed to donate money and man power to update the playground next month and the following school year to have a new building added on to accommodate the growing community. They quickly left the meeting and headed back to the castle so Cedric could go to bed and recover.

Once inside the castle he didn't have enough strength to transport himself to his secret underground home so he had to wait for Sofia to return home from school. He fell asleep on the couch in his office, telling Baileywick to send her in once she returned from school.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop and Sofia noticed Baileywick waiting for her outside which was unusual. He came forward and offered her a hand. "Welcome home, Princess Sofia."

"Thank you, Baileywick. Good to see you." She said as she stepped out. "Is everything alright? Normally I'm not greeted outside."

"Actually, King Cedric has fallen asleep on the couch in his office and has requested you come in there once you return home and transport him back to your secret location that you both refuse to tell me about. He didn't have enough strength to transport himself there to go to bed. He became fairly ill and had a headache." Baileywick explained.

"Oh no, I told him he needed to stop working so hard." Sofia said as she ran inside to check on Cedric.

She quietly entered his office and saw he was sleeping sprawled out on the couch. Sofia smiled at how she imagined he would cringe if he knew how awkward he looked with his mouth hanging open quite unattractively and one leg hanging off the couch. Sofia giggled to herself before transporting them both underground. She used her wand to levitate him into the bed and change him into comfortable pajamas.

Walking into his workshop, Sofia flipped open his spell book and looked up what she was after. She thought she knew the spell but wanted to make sure she did it correctly; she didn't want to mess up on Cedric with this kind of spell. Once she had it down she walked back to the bed and recited it pointing the wand at Cedric. "There, that should do it." She said as she returned to the castle above to find Baileywick.

A few minutes later she found him in Cedric's office organizing paperwork.

"Is King Cedric alright?" Baileywick asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you have grown fond of the man over the past severely months working together." Sofia said laughing.

Baileywick smiled, "He is my boss and he irritates me like no other but he also has a kindness and generosity I didn't expect from him as well. It was surprising to say the least."

"Cedric is exceptionally compassionate and caring. But nobody took the time to see who he truly was." Sofia replied sitting down opposite Baileywick. "And he is alright; I put a sleeping spell on him to ensure he sleeps for a while and gets enough rest. I had an idea but I need your help Baileywick.

"Alright, Princess Sofia, let's hear it."

"Cedric has been under so much stress and been so busy. Even once he returns home at night he still works until the early hours of the morning. He hardly sleeps. So I was thinking, what if we help him by going through and finishing some of his paperwork for him? He hates doing paperwork anyway."

"I don't know Sofia. He could be angry."

"I'll take the blame. I could say I forced you. Or I could say I did it all myself. He would believe me if I said I forced you. Just think how much it would help him out. Look at this huge stack of paperwork he has." Sofia said pointing to a stack at least two feet high on his desk.

"Okay, fine, but I don't want to get in trouble for this." He said as he grabbed the first stack and explained to her how to fill it out. A few hours later, Sofia yawned and noticed a sizable indent had been made in the stack of paperwork. There was only a few inches left.

"Would you like me to bring us some snacks, Baileywick?" Sofia asked.

"Thanks for the offer Princess Sofia, but I believe that is my job." Baileywick told her with a smile.

"It's okay, I need to stretch and move anyway. Why don't we both go to the kitchen?" She suggested. "We could just make some sandwiches and eat in there and then return and continue working"

"Sounds perfect to me." Baileywick agreed.

In the kitchen, Sofia began to open cupboards until she found all the ingredients for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She made one for both her and Baileywick and they sat side by side and ate in silence.

They returned to the office and sat down to finish the paperwork. There wasn't much left. Sofia yawned again. "You don't have to finish this Sofia. You are exhausted." Baileywick said.

"There isn't much left, it won't take long to finish. I want to surprise him tomorrow with it all completed." She said as she grabbed the next sheet of paper. "I'll be alright. I could always take a sick day from school tomorrow anyway. I haven't missed any days since I've returned, despite my rocky start, too."

"Okay, if you insist." Baileywick responded as he too grabbed another paper. About an hour later they completed all the paperwork. Baileywick wished Sofia a goodnight and went off to his bedchambers as Sofia transported herself underground to go to bed. She was exhausted. All that paperwork was draining, boring and tedious work. It's no wonder Cedric hates doing it.

Checking on Cedric, Sofia found he was still sleeping soundly; the spell had worked great. She crawled into bed beside him and fell asleep dreaming of soaring through the sky on her guardian dragon.

* * *

Cedric awoke the following morning in his bed and wondered how he had gotten there and wondered how long he had been sleeping. Last thing he remembered was getting in the carriage, leaving the meeting from the school. At that moment Sofia walked in the room with a cup of tea.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How do you feel?" She asked, handing him the cup of tea.

"Like I've been hit by herd of angry elephants. I'm not sure what happened or how I got here." He said, sipping the tea.

"Well, I returned from school and found you asleep on your couch in your office. I brought you back here and put you to bed and you've been asleep ever since." She explained to him with a smile.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep for?" He asked, looking around for the clock he was just now noticing was missing. "Where is the clock?" He asked Sofia suspiciously.

"I have temporarily removed it because you need a day off. Baileywick has agreed as well and you are not to worry. We are taking care of things while you rest. You worked yourself too hard until you made yourself sick." Sofia told him, looking truly concerned. "Cedric, you promised me you'd always be there for me and you'd never leave me. You have to take care of yourself if you plan on sticking around to take care of that promise. Okay?"

Cedric felt bad when Sofia put it that way. He looked down into his cup of tea before looking up into her sad eyes. "I'm sorry Sofia. I promise. For now on, I'll take better care of myself."

"Thank you." She said giving him a hug. "Now that that is settled... Today you're going to be treated to a little TLC."

"Excuse me?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"TLC… You know… Tender love and care. You're going to relax, rest and I'm going to take care of you. First I'm going to make you your favorite breakfast, then you can indulge in a warm bubble bath and then we can relax by the fire and read or play a fun game. Or both! But today is all about you and relaxing. No thinking about work or anything to do with castle business. Okay?" Sofia told him resolutely.

"Wait… shouldn't you be in school?" Cedric asked, eyeing her warily.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be. But I took a sick day to take care of you. Because you're that important to be me. Now don't you feel special?" She said as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go make breakfast now. It'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

Cedric stood from the bed feeling a little shaky after sleeping for so long and not eating. He walked into the bathroom and the first thing he noticed was the new message staring back at him in the mirror. Today it read: "What do you call a fake noodle? Answer: An impasta!" He started laughing and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Really? Impasta?" Cedric asked as he walked up to the stove to see what Sofia was making.

"You saw the joke, huh?" Sofia smirked as she flipped over French toast.

"It's hard to miss." He chuckled. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"NO!" She yelped, slapping his hand away. "You are to do nothing today but rest and relax."

"Fine! Sorry to have asked. I'll just go sit down and order you around. Maybe I can conjure a bell to call for you like a service maid." He said with a cheeky smile, using his wand to make a bell appear in his hand and ringing it as he walked over to the table and sat down, continuing to ring it.

Pulling out her own wand, Sofia made his bell disappear, "I don't think so." She finished cooking and brought the plates over to the table for them to eat.

"Thank you, Sofia. You made my favorite." He said with a big grin as he began to eat.

"Yep and then after you finish eating you can take a nice warm bubbly bath."

"I don't take bubbly baths…" Cedric replied dryly.

"But they're so relaxing. It'll be good for you."

"No thanks. A shower is just fine."

"Bubble bath!"

"Shower!"

"Bubble bath!"

"Shower!"

"Shower!" Sofia copied Cedric.

"Bubble bath!" Cedric replied just saying the opposite of whatever Sofia said without thinking.

"I'm glad you agree with me. Thank you." Sofia said smugly.

"Hey, you tricked me. That's not fair." Cedric protested slamming his hand down on the table.

Getting up from the table, Sofia made her way to the bathroom and shouted so he could hear her, "I'll prepare the bubble bath for you since you probably have no idea how it's done anyway. You have to make sure to put in LOTS of bubbles!" Sofia giggled.

Cedric put his head in his hands and sighed as he finished his breakfast then stood from the table clearing the dishes with his wand. He went to the bathroom and saw the bath filled a few feet high with bubbles.

"I will drown in bubbles in there!" He complained.

"No you won't. Trust me. You'll love it. After this you'll be sneaking bubble baths all the time." Sofia said as she finished readying his bath and left the room.

"Highly doubtful..." He muttered to himself as he immerged himself in the hot water filled to his chin with rose scented bubbles.

"Hmmm… this actually feels quite delightful. And smells great. Mmmmm…" He sighed as he rested his head back and began to relax.

Emerging from the bathroom Sofia asked Cedric, "So, was I right?"

"I plead the fifth…" Cedric said as he walked past her into the reading room.

"I told you so." Sofia mumbled smugly with a smile on her face trying not to giggle.

* * *

"What game do you want to play next? I can't play another game of chess. You beat me every time. It's hardly fair." Sofia said, folding her arms and glaring at Cedric. "Pick something else."

"Fine. I will let you pick the next game to make it a little more fair this time." Cedric agreed. Sofia was already up and running out of the room to grab the next game with a smile on her face. "Within reason!" He yelled out after her already fearful of what she was going to choose.

Moments later she re-entered the room with a stack of games. Cedric groaned inwardly. "Ugh, what have I gotten myself into…?" He said.

"Too late to take it back now." Sofia told him, laughing.

"But I thought today was all about me?"

"Oh sure, but you said I could choose the next game."

"And which, of these oh so scintillating games are you going to choose for us to play?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well… I was thinking of Yahtzee?" She said grabbing it from the bottom of the stack.

"Oh." Cedric said, sitting up and grabbing the sheets and dice from her. "I thought you were going to choose something like Monopoly. But Yahtzee can be fun."

"No, Monopoly takes too long and gets boring after a while; especially with only two people." Sofia said.

They set up their game and were soon in a competitive mode. Cedric thought he'd have an upper hand since he's had years of experience over her but he realized she's quite clever and seems to have luck on her side.

"Yahtzee!" Sofia yelled out for the second time in the first game.

"Are you cheating?" Cedric asked. "Where is your wand? Let me see your wand." He demanded in a playful tone causing Sofia to giggle. She pointed to it on the table in the kitchen. He realized she couldn't be cheating; she really did just have luck on her side.

Cedric rolled the dice and Sofia tried to hold back her laughter, "This is not funny, Sofia." He told her, smiling and looking at his terrible hand he'd been dealt. He picked up all his dice and rolled again. Finally he rolled a pair of fives. He rolled the other three dice and got one more five. So he used his fives.

Handing the dice to Sofia Cedric told her, "I'm going to watch you closely this time. Make sure there's no funny business going on."

"Okay. You pay close attention. Maybe you'll learn something." She told him.

"Oh, good one." He laughed.

She shook the dice in her hand and rolled. They both watched the dice roll across the table and as it came to a stop both their jaws dropped. She had five one's staring up at them. Sofia turned her head slowly up towards Cedric… "Yahtzee…?" She squeaked with a huge grin before she got up and took off running as he chased her out of the room giggling.

When he finally caught her he began to tickle her, "I'm not cheating, I swear!" She yelled between her giggles.

"You've rolled three times… and rolled three Yahtzee's. You expect me to believe that's not cheating?" He asked as he continued to tickle her.

"I'm not!" She called out as she continued to laugh and scream. "I don't even have my wand."

"I know…" Cedric said as he laughed. "But it was fun to accuse you of cheating anyway."

"That wasn't very nice." She chuckled as she stood up and walked back to the table.

"If you roll one more Yahtzee I quit this game." Cedric told her as he began to roll his next round.

After Cedric got a full house Sofia picked up the dice and held them in her hand for a moment before shaking them. She concentrated for a bit and then rolled them out on the table. They both watched intently as the dice came to a stop. Sofia's eyes went wide and without saying a word she jumped up quickly and ran away from the table as Cedric roared, "That's it!" Sofia began to giggle and scream as she ran down the hall looking for a place to hide and the chase was on again.


	9. Chapter 9

Summertime Sadness – Lana Del Ray

* * *

**A/N: This is just kind of a filler chapter. No real point to it. I felt like sending her to a ball. So I did. **

* * *

The next year passed quickly and uneventfully. Sofia enjoyed spending her afternoons with Clover exploring the gardens and occasionally would invite her friends Ruby and Jade over for tea parties in the garden when Cedric was busy working. He had invited her to join him a few times to "learn the ropes" as he called it but she had turned him down. Cedric told her someday she would have to begin taking the time to learn some of these things so it wouldn't be such a shock when she took over as queen. Sofia was not looking forward to that day. It reminded her too much of the loss of her family.

One stormy afternoon Sofia stayed inside rather than going out to the gardens to play with Clover because of the weather. Cedric happened to be inside waiting for her to return from school.

"You're done with work early today." She remarked.

"Yes I am, and I wanted to discuss something with you." Cedric replied, gesturing for her to have a seat beside him near the fireplace in the living room.

Sofia felt hesitant. She wasn't sure what was going on but it sounded serious. Slowly she approached the large lounge chair and sat beside him.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Sofia asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I just have a proposition for you. Though I know it's not your favorite idea. So I'm going to offer a compromise." Cedric told her. Sofia felt herself relax, feeling better that nothing bad had happened while she was at school.

"Thank goodness, you had me worried with your serious expression and start-up. Don't ever do that again! Just tell me you have a proposition next time. You made me worry." She said.

"I didn't even think of that. Sorry." He said chuckling a little.

"So let's hear it. What's this proposition and compromise you want to discuss?" She asked feeling unnerved by what he could possibly have to tell her about.

"Well, I know you don't want to begin learning how things are run around the castle and attend occasional meetings with me so I was going to say I would like it if you would at least attend the occasional large events with me that I'm forced to attend. This way we are seen together and united and you'll also begin to get a feel for things and being in the public eye." Cedric began to explain.

"What are these events? They could be boring seminars or fun parties I could be getting myself into." Sofia responded with a small laugh.

"You could always agree to any event or say no to an event. Especially if you have school as an excuse but yes some are seminars, others are parties such as a royal ball or masquerades, and other events could be personal invites to other kingdom's events such as weddings. But really the list of possibilities is endless. And I usually attend alone and they wonder where you are or why I'm not married. So, if you go with me, that will help quell all the questions." He told her.

"I see. I suppose I could agree to that. But only if I can agree to which events I attend and don't attend." She told him.

"It's a deal." He agreed with a smile. "Thank you."

"So… is there a masquerade or ball coming up in the near future?" She asked excitedly.

Cedric began to laugh, throwing his head back. "Girls…" Was all he said as he stood up and walked away.

"I need to know so I can get a proper dress!" She yelled after him.

"As if you don't have enough already." Cedric responded. "And don't think I haven't noticed you are using my closet by the way."

"I ran out of room in mine…" Sofia muttered.

Peeking his head back in the room, Cedric quickly added, "That's because you have too many clothes, as I just said."

* * *

A month later, Sofia twirled in front of the mirror smiling. She wore a sparkling long lavender gown with lace sleeves. Over the years her hair had darkened slightly and was now halfway down her back in soft waves. Tonight she wore a small tiara atop her head adorned with amethyst and diamond crystals. She was attending her first royal ball to represent her kingdom with Cedric. Sofia had never attended an event like this in this type of role before. Although she felt excited she also felt nervous and worried people would judge her for being so young. Not to mention if people brought up her late family members. Straightening her back and taking a deep breath, Sofia said aloud to herself in the mirror, "I can do this. I am going to be brave tonight."

"You're brave every night, my dear. And every day." Cedric said as he entered the room. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you, you look great, too. Told you I needed a new dress." Sofia said laughing as she walked towards him. Entwining her arm with his he asked, "Are we ready?"

She nodded and together they transported outside to their waiting carriage and climbed inside taking off flying into the night. Sofia began to get nervous and fidgety beside Cedric.

As they neared the royal ball at the neighboring kingdom, Cedric turned to Sofia. "There is no need to be nervous. I doubt any of these people will be so uncouth to say anything they shouldn't to you tonight that may upset you. However, should that happen I will be with you the whole time and put a stop to it. If at any time you want to leave you just have to say so and we will."

"Thank you. I'm sure it'll be okay, I'm just nervous." Sofia said, looking at the lights in the distance as they drew closer.

"You'll do great. You always do. I think once you relax you'll have fun. You always were a social person; it seems to come naturally to you. I'm the one who hates these things." He chuckled. That seemed to make her giggle a little and help ease her nervousness he noticed as she smiled. She gave him a small hug as they came in for a landing at the entrance to the ball.

Cedric climbed out first and took Sofia's hand helping her down next. Together they walked into the ball, her hand in the crook of his arm. As they entered they were announced as the King and Queen of Enchancia. They both gasped and went pale at the mistake and began to stutter. "Oh no, no, no, it's not like that." Cedric began as Sofia also began to say, "No! He's the King. I'm the princess. But we're not related. No! No. NO!"

People began to laugh and just continued on with the party not really caring about the mistake or their obvious discomfort. Cedric and Sofia looked at each other and grimaced. "Ugh." Sofia said.

"Gee thanks." Cedric responded chuckling.

"You're so…" She looked up at him with wide eyes as she realized what she was about to say.

"Go ahead. Say it, Sofia." He challenged crossing his arms with raised eyebrows. "Finish that sentence. I dare you…"

"…awesome?" She squeaked out with a shrug.

Laughing, Cedric took her hand in his arm and led her through the crowd. "Good save, Sofia. Good save." He said as they reached the edge of the main event.

"Maybe that's what I meant to say the whole time." Sofia said innocently.

"Right. You go ahead and stick with that story."

"I was planning on it, thank you for the permission though, your majesty."

"You're most welcome, Princess."

"So are you going to ask me to dance or are we going to be wallflowers all night?" She finally asked.

"Really? You're going to make me dance?" He asked with a groan of annoyance. "I'm not very good at dancing so if I break any of your toes it's not my fault."

"But you're so _awesome_, I would have thought you were a great dancer." Sofia smirked.

"Nope. You've been mistaken, my dear." He said as he led her to the dance floor. "As you're about to witness. But for you, I will humiliate myself because as you said, I am _awesome_."

Once on the dance floor, they began to twirl and spin around gracefully. Sofia was having fun and didn't think he was as bad as he seemed to consider himself. She began to loosen up and was smiling brightly, laughing and unaware of all the looks from the people around them. Cedric was aware of everyone watching them but he couldn't have cared less.

When the song was over, they walked back to the spot along the wall. A young beautiful woman came up and asked Cedric for a dance. He began to blush and stammer, not knowing what to say. Sofia cut in and said, "Of course he will." And she pushed him out on the dance floor. As the lady led Cedric out on the dance floor he looked back at her as if begging for her to save him, she just shooed her hands in an encouraging manner. It was time he found love.

From along the wall, Sofia watched the dance and could see how rigid and awkward Cedric was, he stepped on her feet and kept a large distance between them despite her continually trying to close the gap. As soon as the song ended Cedric immediately returned to their space along the wall and he glared at Sofia, "Thanks for saving me back there. You practically fed me to the wolves. You're supposed to help me!" He screeched looking frantic and panicked.

"Are you alright, Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"No, I'm not alright. The single women here are vultures. They always try to get my attention simply because I'm an unmarried King. They want a crown. They want to be a Queen. It's sickening. They couldn't care less who I am. It's all about the crown." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Cedric." Sofia said, realizing for the first time how lonely Cedric must actually be. She had never thought about it before. "Well you'll always have me and I loved you even before you had your crown."

"Thank you." Cedric gave her a tender smile.

Later that evening after dancing, eating and interacting with royals and dignitaries from lands near and far Sofia was beginning to grow tired. She walked out to the terrace to get some fresh air and a break from the music and noise. Cedric noticed her leave and followed her outside. She was looking up towards the moon as he approached her from behind.

Coming up to stand beside her and lean against the ledge, Cedric asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about my parents and what it was like for them at these events. It's hard to not imagine them in my position. Has my mom stood where I'm standing right now and looked up at the moon holding a glass of wine while catching a breath of fresh air in between dances?" Sofia thought aloud.

Taking Sofia into his arms Cedric kissed the top of her head. They stood there a moment and looked up at the moon before stepping apart. Both were lost in thought thinking about how much everything has changed. A single tear slid down Sofia's cheek and she quickly wiped it away and straightened up. Just then a yawn escaped her mouth, she couldn't suppress. She tried to cover it with her hand.

"Are you tired? We could leave if you'd like?" Cedric offered.

"I'm not that tired, I don't mind staying a bit longer." She responded.

"Nonsense. I can see you're exhausted. We'll leave." He protested, taking her hand and leading her back inside.

As they made their way through the throngs of people saying their goodbyes, someone touched Sofia's shoulder grabbing her attention.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice asked.

Both Sofia and Cedric turned to see who stopped them and noticed it was Prince Andre, the prince of the kingdom they were attending.

"Yes, Prince Andre. We must take our leave now. But thank you for the invite. We had a great time." Cedric told him, bowing slightly. Following his lead Sofia also slightly bowed and said, "Yes, thank you Prince Andre, I had a very lovely evening."

As they turned to leave they heard the young man add, "Your parents never left the ball early, _Queen Sofia_." He said her name with contempt. "They always stayed until the party ended. But I guess that's what happens when a child becomes queen. They have to leave early so they can get home for their bedtime. Am I right?" He chuckled at his own joke and was about to turn and walk away when Cedric began to turn red with anger. Sofia noticed him clenching his fists and trying to control his breathing. She tried to pull him away before he could cause a scene.

As they turned and were about to continue towards the door, Cedric called out to Prince Andre, "Don't you ever speak to Sofia that way again. In fact, don't ever speak to her again period."

"Or what?" He challenged arrogantly turning to face Cedric.

"You'll see…" Cedric said with flames of fire flashing in his eyes. The man gasped as he saw his eyes change and he took a few steps backwards almost stumbling to the floor. "Don't mess with her." Cedric threatened menacingly and quiet enough nobody else could hear but them, then the flames died down in his eyes as he turned and left taking Sofia with him. The Prince staggered a bit as he was flabbergasted by what he just saw in Cedric's eyes.

Walking quickly to their carriage, Cedric was practically dragging Sofia. She was trying to keep up but he was walking so quickly and pulling her along she had a difficult time. She tripped and her shoe fell off. Letting go of Cedric's hand she fell to the ground and sat on her knees for a moment before bursting into tears.

Kneeling beside her Cedric looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for what that arrogant jerk said back there. He won't bother you anymore. I don't know what his problem was. He's probably jealous of all you have at your age knowing he'll never get to where you are."

"I don't care about what I have or what age I am. I miss my family! If they were here none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have attended this party because my parents would have been the ones to come tonight. Not us. Look at us! I'm a 12 year old orphan and you were our royal sorcerer who used to have evil intentions and now you're our interim king. Together we're running the kingdom with the help of our butler! What kind of screwy castle do we have going on?" She asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds really ridiculous." He laughed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Let's head home. We're both tired." He said reaching out his hand for her.

She took his hand and grabbed her shoe and they both walked the rest of the way to their carriage and took off into the night to return to their castle. On the way home, Sofia quietly cried for her lost family. Tonight reminded her of her lost family members. She could see her mom dancing in her dad's arms merrily around the dance floor and having a great time at events such as these. Cedric didn't say anything; he simply let her lean against him while her tears fell softly onto his jacket.

By time they reached the castle of Enchancia Sofia had fallen asleep. Cedric transported them both underground and carried her to bed. With the wave of his wand her dress changed into her pajamas and he pulled the blankets up around her. He noticed her tear stained cheeks. He sighed as he left the room feeling as if he had failed in protecting her tonight. The night had started so well, she had fun and was happy then it ended so badly for her. Cedric only hoped she wouldn't back out of wanting to attend more events in the future.

* * *

The following morning Sofia woke up and nudged Cedric. He only mumbled incoherently and rolled over. So she nudged him again. He snorted in his sleep and rolled again. Sofia tried to stifle her laugh and wondered how far he would roll in his sleep so she nudged him again. This time he made a strange sound as he continued to roll over and was now at the edge of the bed. Using her wand, Sofia put a soft blanket on the floor and then nudged him one more time and let him roll off. He woke with start on the floor and she began to laugh hysterically.

"Did you push me off the bed?" He asked accusingly as he sat up.

"No, you rolled off." She said between giggles.

"Right. I doubt that. I have a feeling you had something to do with it, otherwise how did this blanket end up beneath me?" He asked, suspiciously.

She shrugged innocently and said, "Oh… well, I could see you were about to fall and I have really fast reflexes?"

"No, I still think you had something to do with me falling off the bed." He said as he stood and watched her for a moment.

Sofia's eyes got wide as she realized he was about to retaliate. She tried to scream and scramble off the bed but he moved too fast. He pulled her and all the blankets in one swift yank all on the floor with a thud. Then with a smug smile he walked out of the room.

"That seems a bit over dramatic!" Sofia called out loud enough for him to hear while still sitting on the floor where she landed.


	10. Chapter 10

Send Me on My Way – Rusted Root

* * *

**A/N: Because of all the nice comments I decided to post the next chapter early. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and comments. Hope you enjoy! I skipped ahead another two years for this chapter. **

* * *

With effort, Sofia managed to keep her giggles as muffled as she could while working quickly and quietly. Using her wand for magical help as well as her physical strength she finally finished her task at hand. She stood back and smiled with her hands on her hips, her hair all disheveled. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and then exited the room, shutting the door behind her in case Cedric happened to walk by and look inside. Walking into the kitchen Sofia bumped into a solid wall.

"Ugh. Oh, I'm sorry." Sofia said as she stumbled backwards, Cedric caught her by her arms before she fell.

"Why do you look so rumpled and sweaty? What have you been doing?" He asked looking her over.

"Way to compliment the ladies. No wonder you're single. Geez." Sofia said as she walked around him. "Maybe I was exercising." She told him in a challenging voice as she walked to the sink and got a glass of water drinking it all down.

"You look like you've been wrestling a whole den of bears. I know you weren't exercising. You hate exercising." He told her stalking closer, raising his eyebrow, now growing suspicious of why she was obviously hiding something from him.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go get cleaned up now. See you later." She said hurriedly as she ran out of the room.

Cedric just looked at her curiously wondering what she was up to and shook his head. In the last few years they had managed to learn to get along fairly well while living together. He was used to her playful antics and figured she was up to something; he'd find out soon enough. Deciding to let her be, he grabbed his lunch and went back to work in the castle above.

When Sofia exited the bathroom after taking a quick shower and changing she noticed Cedric had left, probably back to work. She checked to be sure calling out for him. When she received no response she went back to the room she'd been working in. Opening the door she surveyed around her and smiled at her work, it looked great. Sofia knew Cedric would probably be angry when he discovered it but he'd get over it, he never used this room anyway. He didn't seem to mind as she slowly began to take over his closet over the past two years so she decided to just go all out and take over the room completely turning it into a game room as she'd originally told him she would. She moved all their clothes into her room expanding her closet and added a larger bureau to accommodate all their clothes.

* * *

Later that evening over dinner, Cedric kept watching Sofia trying to figure out what she had been up to earlier. He had yet to figure it out. Sofia was wondering why he kept looking at her so strange. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she put her fork down, "What? Will you stop looking at me like that? What is your problem?" She asked.

"I'm still not convinced you weren't pulling some prank earlier or doing one of your usual games. I'm just trying to figure out what it was…" He said studying her face for her reaction. He noticed she looked down at her plate and picked up her fork, not answering him right away.

"I told you, I was exercising." Sofia told him trying to hide her smile.

Completely ignoring her excuse, Cedric said, "I'll find out. I always do. I know you better than anyone Sofia... You did something, I can just tell." Sofia turned a slight shade of pink but refused to look up or meet his eyes which further confirmed his suspicions that she had been up to no good. He'd have to go exploring their home and see if he could find what she did.

After dinner had been finished and cleaned up they both retreated to the reading nook and were silently enjoying their books. Suddenly Cedric stood up and excused himself; Sofia didn't think anything of it and continued to read, lost in her story. She wasn't aware that Cedric was off looking through each room trying to find out what Sofia had done earlier that day. He started first in his workshop. He was thankful it appeared untouched. Next he checked Sofia's bedroom, it appeared she'd added an extra bureau but he could hardly see why she'd lie about that and look so disheveled. Next he checked his spare room. As he opened the door his eyes widened and he stepped in. "SOFIA!" He hollered.

In the reading nook Sofia was startled when she heard Cedric yell her name and dropped her book. "Uh-oh!" She said out loud and then quickly got up and ran out of the room to hide as Cedric was exploring his newly remodeled bedroom turned game room.

"Sofia! Get in here now!" He yelled. He realized she wasn't going to come and walked to the reading room. When he got there he saw her book lying on the floor and that she was gone. He smirked realizing she had hid from him.

"You can run but you can't hide Sofia… I will find you…" Cedric drawled in a sinister way as he began to look around the house for her room to room. What he didn't realize was that Sofia had used magic to conceal herself. She was actually following him around the house with her wand in hand using all her might to not laugh.

"I know you're near, I smell your shampoo." He said as he began to tear apart the living room. Sofia was about to burst. A slight snort escaped and Cedric stood up quickly.

"I heard that. You're in this room." Cedric said as he began to slink around looking behind furniture.

Sofia moved past Cedric to give him another whiff of her shampoo. However, it made him realize she was using magic and had just walked past him when the scent hit him. He smiled darkly and Sofia got worried so she tried to quickly retreat from the room but Cedric was too quick. He reached out fast and grabbed on to her around the waist and she screamed.

"I told you, you can run but you can't hide." He said in her ear. In an instant she was unveiled and no longer invisible. Throwing her over his shoulder he carried her to his spare room as she continued to scream for him to let her down. He ignored her until they got in the room. Cedric set her down but didn't let her go.

"Sofia… do you mind telling me what exactly happened to my bedroom today?" Cedric asked.

"Actually, Cedric… I do mind. So, I think I'll just leave now." She said as she tried to extricate herself from his arms.

"Let me rephrase it. Tell me, what happened to all my stuff and why you replaced it with a game room?"

With a sigh Sofia stayed where she was, "I didn't get rid of your stuff, I wouldn't do that. Your clothes and bureau have been moved to my room. You sleep in there anyway, may as well keep it in there."

"What about my bed?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Despite that you never use it, I didn't get rid of it because that would be rude. I simply shrunk it and put it in the corner over there." And she pointed to it. Cedric saw something small in the corner and walked over to it. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Kneeling down, he examined it, "It looks like a dolls bed!" He exclaimed.

Shrugging, Sofia said nonchalantly, "Well, I didn't get rid of it."

Standing up, Cedric walked over to examine the shelf of games Sofia had stacked up. She grinned knowing exactly what he was looking for. Ever since their disastrous game of Yahtzee he has refused to play it again and threatened if he ever saw it he will destroy it.

"Don't worry, it's not there." She said, smiling at him.

"Just checking." He said as he continued to walk around the room.

"Hmm. A dart board? Since when do you know how to play darts? Or pool?" He asked gesturing to the large pool table in the middle of the room.

"I don't, but it looks fun."

"Right. And who are you going to get to play all of these games with you?" Cedric turned to face her, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

Sofia's mouth dropped open. "You… I, I thought…" She said quietly.

Slowly Cedric began to smile and Sofia realized he was messing with her.

"You jerk!" She laughed and shoved his shoulder and he fell backwards onto the couch and sat down.

"You deserved it after shrinking my bed to the size of my hand." He said chuckling. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and then asked, "So why did you look so sweaty and messy earlier today then? Don't tell me you did all this yourself without using magic?"

"Hey, I'm pretty strong for a 14 year old!" She exclaimed flexing her muscles. "I told you, I was exercising. It was a lot of exercise to move the couch around to get it to the right position I wanted it in, and this coffee table as well as the pool table and the other game tables and shelves. It was a lot of work. So I just called it exercise."

"You cheeky little…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Sofia began to scream as he tackled her down and started tickling her. A minute later he let her up so they could pick a game and play. Since Sofia had taken over his room she let him choose the game. He walked over to a glass chess table with two stools.

"A game of chess?" He smirked at her.

"Of course you'd choose chess."

"Yep. And how about loser makes dinner?" He added.

"You already know I'm going to lose, so how is that even fair?"

"You've been getting better the past year. You've won a few games. Just focus and try and you may win. Depends on how badly you want me to cook dinner tonight."

"Actually I don't really want you to; you're not a very good cook." She said laughing.

Clutching his heart, as if he'd been hurt Cedric responded playfully, "That hurts my feelings."

"No it doesn't. You hate cooking. Let's bet on something besides dinner."

"Fine. I win and you start shadowing me at work next week. You win and you don't have to start for another month."

"But as it is I don't have to start for a month anyway. So how will I be winning anything if I beat you?" She asked, looking confused.

"Because you won't have to start next week if you win." He said spreading his arms wide with a big grin.

Sitting up straight and cracking her knuckles, Sofia said in a serious tone, "Fine. Let's do this."

An hour later, Sofia dropped her head in her hands and stood up from the table leaving the room. She walked silently to the kitchen to begin making dinner. Cedric watched her walk away. He entered a moment later coming up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. He said quietly and tenderly, "It'll be okay Sofia. You're going to make a great Queen." A few tears fell and she leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't feel ready." She whispered.

"You're ready. And I'll always be here for you every step of the way." Cedric reassured her, then he added, "And you know Baileywick will be as well whether you want his help or not."

Sofia chuckled at that because she knew it was true. She returned to making dinner and Cedric let her, knowing she preferred to cook alone. Then she turned and asked him, "Tonight after dinner, want to go up into the mountains and fly around? It's been a while since we've done that. I miss the fresh air and feeling of soaring through the sky. And it's a full moon tonight so it'll be really beautiful."

He smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to."


	11. Chapter 11

Getting Scared – Imogen Heap

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sofia the First nor the characters. This chapter starts to get into the good stuff. It's a little on the short side. Enjoy!**

* * *

Trepidation in her steps, Sofia continued forward down the long hallway. Each step echoed through the corridors as her shoes met with the hard floors. Cedric squeezed her hand in reassurance. Finally they reached the door and pushed it open and entered. Inside sat Kings and Queens, and other royal dignitaries from lands near and far. Finding a seat, Sofia sat beside Cedric and raised her head high and sat with her back straight as if she'd always belonged in meetings such as this.

Sofia could hear a few murmurings and see people turning their heads to look at her but nobody directly addressed her or Cedric. They continued on with the meeting as if nothing had happened. Sofia glanced at Cedric from the corner of her eye and he gave her a small smile while nudging her with his foot and then looked forward again. Sofia felt herself relax a little knowing he was beside her. She took a deep breath and settled into her seat to sit through this tedious meeting of the royals that takes place every month.

"Do we really have to attend this every single month?" Sofia asked with dread as they left the meeting a few hours later.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's one of the most awfully boring meetings there are. So if you can survive that you can survive anything." He smiled at her as they loaded into their flying coach. Once inside and sitting beside each other, Cedric told the driver to depart. They flew off unaware of cold eyes watching them from behind a large stone pillar with malice and hate.

Arriving home, Sofia jumped down before Cedric could help her. They transported below ground and she ran to her room to change clothes. As she emerged she complained, "Ugh, I really dislike having to dress in those restraining queen's dresses. I feel like I can hardly breathe in them."

"I wouldn't know…" Cedric smirked.

"I think you should have to try and squeeze into a tight corset and gown and wear heels. It's a form of torture, let me tell you!" Sofia exclaimed, giggling.

"I'll just take your word for it." He chuckled, grabbing a snack off the counter and retreating to his workshop. "We have an early day tomorrow, don't stay up too late." He called out as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

The following day, Sofia and Cedric prepared for a busy day in the village. There was a celebration in honor of the local children's theatre. They would be putting on a special production in front of the whole town but especially for the king and princess. Sofia was rather excited for it. She enjoyed spending time around the children.

Holding out his hand for her, Sofia took Cedric's hand and stepped out of the carriage and into the village. Children and adults alike were running around them frolicking, giggling, and dancing to the live music enjoying the activities of the day. Sofia couldn't help but smile, feeling overwhelmed but the joyousness of the occasion.

They walked arm in arm toward the center of the village where the stage was set up. Sofia smiled warmly at everyone and stopped to greet and hug the children along the way. Cedric would nod and greet them with polite smiles. He was certain Sofia would make a wonderful queen.

Suddenly, Cedric felt a chill run down his spine. He stood up straight and looked around them. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were so many people, booths and activities going on.

Reaching out for her, Cedric grabbed her arm, "Sofia, let's move along." He said in a tone that told her not to argue. She told the children goodbye and moved along with Cedric.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly so nobody could hear them as they walked quickly through the crowds in a zigzag pattern.

"I don't know. I just have a strange feeling." He said.

Eventually they reached a spot he felt more safe where he could see everything. He created a protective charm around them and they waited for the children's theatre to begin. Noticing Sofia looking nervous, he pulled her hand into his and squeezed it. "It's okay now." He reassured her with a smile. She smiled and relaxed slightly. Soon the show began.

Sofia forgot the incident and was lost in the laughter of the children on stage. Cedric however never lost focus of his surroundings. Someone was out there watching them. He knew it. He could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye pass between two trees quickly. Something wasn't right.

Leaning over, he whispered in Sofia's ear so not to alarm her. "We need to leave now." Sofia turned and looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. He stood and grabbed her around the waist and they transported away before anyone noticed they had disappeared.

Someone noticed, however. As they had been darting closer and closer between trees they suddenly noticed the king and princess vanish. "Damn it!" They cursed as they slammed their fist into a tree, causing the skin on their knuckles to break open and bleed. People turned to look as they quickly walked away before drawing any more attention to themselves.

* * *

Arriving underground, Sofia asked Cedric frantically, "What was that? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling. Something was off. Something wasn't right. Someone was following us; watching us." Cedric said, both hands on the counter leaning over it, breathing hard.

Sofia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug. They stayed that way for a while, neither letting the other go. Finally breaking apart they took a step back from each other but continued to stare into the others eyes.

"I… I'm scared Cedric. What if it's going to be another attack like before?" She asked beginning to tremble.

In a reassuring tone Cedric told her, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you."

At that moment there was a ringing noise. It was the box Cedric had given Baileywick years ago when they'd first moved underground for emergencies. Sofia collapsed in a panic and Cedric caught her.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let me go find out what's going on. You stay here. Promise me you'll stay here." Cedric begged of her as she cried into his arms.

"You can't leave me here. Let me come with you. You said you'd never leave me." She pleaded.

With a sigh, Cedric rubbed his face and his hand through his hair, thinking about what to do. Noticing his hesitance Sofia jumped on it and continued to plead and beg. But finally Cedric demanded one last and final time, "No, you have to stay here. That's an order. If there is anything dangerous up there I will not let it hurt you Sofia. I can't stand to lose you." He told her. "I will go see what Baileywick needs but I'm sure it's nothing. I will be back shortly. Until then I'm going to bind your magic so you can't come after me just in case there is anything dangerous going on." He looked into her eyes and saw hurt and pain. "I'm sorry, Sofia. I'm doing it because I love you. I know you're angry at me." He kissed her on the forehead and stood to leave.

Without looking back he said a spell that binded her magic so she couldn't transport out of their safe home and then he left. Sofia began to sob on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Utopia – Within Temptation

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own random ramblings. This chapter starts off where the last one left off. I'm not exactly happy with it but I'm putting it out there anyway. I couldn't seem to get it where I wanted. Oh well. Hope it's good enough. Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cedric had left moments ago binding Sofia's magic so she couldn't follow after him while he investigated what was going on above, leaving her lying on the floor crying. When he appeared in his office Baileywick was obviously upset and began to speak instantly.

"Thank goodness you're here your majesty. We just received this. Took a look." He said shoving a note into Cedric's hands anxiously. He read over it and could feel his veins begin to boil with rage. Closing his eyes as if the words on the sheet caused him physical pain, Cedric crumpled the paper, and with trembling hands he flung it across the room before kicking a chair next to him.

"What should we do?" Baileywick asked in a forced calm, quiet voice.

Leaning over his desk, he told him, "Increase security around all perimeters, hire more guards to accommodate if necessary, have around the clock lookouts stationed outside and inside the castle as well as undercover lookouts stationed throughout the village to listen and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Cedric replied. "And whatever you do, never let Sofia out of our sights."

"Should we inform the guards of why we are increasing security?" Baileywick inquired.

Thinking for a moment, he finally said, "We might as well. No need to keep it a secret. I will notify Sofia myself when I return to her."

Cedric then went into detail explaining to Baileywick what had happened earlier in the village and how it had raised his suspicions so they left early, returning to the castle. Once finished with the story, they both felt they shouldn't waste any more time and hurried to the guards' headquarters within the castle where they held an emergency meeting.

Holding up the crumpled note, Cedric gathered their attention; he unfolded it and let them read the contents of the note. Immediately they began to fume, turning red and wanting to take action, demanding to know who wrote the letter threatening the life of their dear Princess Sofia.

"Settle down, settle down, gentleman." Baileywick called out. "Listen up. King Cedric will speak."

"We don't know who wrote this threatening letter. But I assure you, we will find out and we will bring them to proper justice. However, until that time we need you to protect her and our castle. So we're going to increase security…" He began going into detail of techniques and procedures. The men were getting worked up and antsy, ready to get to work and go protect their princess. Finally, Cedric sent them off to get to work. He had to praise them for being loyal, faithful guards always ready to protect and guard their royal family even at the cost of their own life.

Leaving the guard's tower and heading back to his office he met up with Baileywick. "I had a thought, your majesty…" The butler began.

"Oh bother…" Cedric rolled his eyes as he continued to walk down the long hallway.

"No, just hear me out. If we were to put out notices or flyers for more guards, who is to stop the one who sent the letter from applying and gaining entrance to our castle. We have no idea who this person is. We need to be extra cautious. Maybe we should ask to borrow guards from a fellow kingdom for the time being. Or only hire people who we know to be trustworthy." Baileywick explained to him as they entered the office and sat down.

"Hmmm… I knew we kept you around for a reason. Good thinking Baileywick. Will you send a message to a few friendly neighboring kingdoms asking for ten noble guards they could spare?" Cedric asked, putting his feet on the desk, knowing it irritated Baileywick.

Baileywick, mostly used to Cedric's usual antics by now barely flinched seeing his feet on the desk and continued on as if nothing was the matter, "Of course your majesty," He said as he bowed slightly, exiting the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, below the castle Sofia had been left on the floor crying when Cedric restricted her magic use so she couldn't follow after him. To her a few minutes felt like a few hours worrying about Cedric and if he was alright. She wasn't sure whether to be more worried, hurt or angry at him at the moment. Feeling helpless Sofia stood up and began to pace back and forth, not knowing what to do.

She tried to transport above just to see if she could and found she was unable to. Stomping her feet in frustration she continued to pace around the house. Eventually she sat by the fireplace in the living room where she stared into the flames until her eyes grew tired from crying. Sometime later she fell asleep.

Later that evening, Sofia was awoken to arms around her lifting her up and carrying her. Her first response was to throw her arms around Cedric and cry into his neck that he was back and safe.

"You're okay. I was so worried…" She whispered quietly. However, as she gathered her bearings and woke up more it quickly changed to hurt and anger that he'd left her like that for so long.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at his face. "What took you so long? Is everything alright?" She asked.

Cedric sighed and set her down on her bed, settling her under the covers before he began to explain, he told her about the note, threatening her life and how he had to deal with it and gather the guards to hash out the details of it with them. Looking at Sofia, he noticed moisture growing in her eyes.

"Sofia, you don't need to worry, we will keep you safe. I won't ever let anyone hurt you." He reassured her.

Flinging the blankets off, Sofia stood on the floor and looked at him as if he'd slapped her, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

In a trembling, vulnerable voice Sofia asked, "You mean to tell me, it wasn't an immediate threat on the castle and yet it took you hours, HOURS Cedric, to come back to me and reassure me, that you are alright while you just left me here sick with worry."

Slowly turning away from him, Sofia walked out of the room and away from Cedric. He reached a hand out towards her and said her name softly but she put both her hands up stopping him. Not wanting to fight with her, he let her walk out of the room. In the living room, Sofia climbed back into the warm chair by the fire and under the blankets. She let the tears fall as she stared into the flames again.

Still standing inside the bedroom, Cedric could hear Sofia's cries. He wasn't sure if she was crying because he had hurt her so deeply or because she was also scared due to the death threat. She didn't even respond about the threat against her life so he had to assume it was because of his own actions, or lack of. Cedric wanted to apologize but Sofia didn't want to hear it or even be near him at the moment. So he gave her space for the time being.

Soon Sofia's cries died down and she was quiet. Cedric made his way out to the living room and found Sofia asleep in the chair again, tear stains down her cheeks. His heart clenched in his chest knowing he was the cause. He bent down and kissed each tear stained cheek and apologized so quietly he couldn't even hear his own voice. Then with as much gentleness as he could he lifted her up and carried her to her bed and lay her down again, pulling her blankets up around her. Lying down beside her, Cedric pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Sofia awoke feeling warm and secure. She snuggled deeper and inhaled. Feeling arms tighten around her, Sofia's eyes opened and she looked up. Cedric was looking at her, waiting for her reaction to see if she was still upset with him.

Rolling over and turning away from him, Sofia closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Cedric felt remorse and hurt; she had never turned her back on him before.

"Sofia, please, talk to me. I'm sorry." He spoke gently, reaching a hand out touching her shoulder gently.

Not receiving any response, Cedric sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before continuing to speak. "You don't have to talk, but, please at least listen. I am sorry, Sofia. I didn't think yesterday. My main concern was getting the guards set up first to ensure your safety. I didn't even think about returning to you to let you know it wasn't an imminent danger. As soon as I read the note I became so enraged and angry I immediately took action. In hindsight, I should have come back right away to let you know not to worry, especially with our past history and the last attack on the castle. I know how worried you were when I left. I should have considered how it was impacting you with me being away so long. And for that I'm truly sorry Sofia."

After a few moments of no response, Cedric presumed she was not going to and so he prepared to get up for the day. He heard Sofia sniffle then she slowly turned over and grabbed him, burying her face in the chest of his pajamas, snuggling closer. Cedric smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Though she didn't speak, it let him know she was on her way to forgiving him. It was a start.

Later that morning, Sofia attended a meeting with Cedric, Baileywick and head of security. She was still upset with him but they had to move on with life. Baileywick noticed some tension between them but didn't say anything in front of the other man in the room. Once they had a plan in place and the other man left he turned to Sofia and asked, "Is everything alright Princess Sofia?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said tersely and then went back to pretending to examine her nails. Both Cedric and Baileywick looked at each other. Cedric chuckled at him for attempting to speak to her when she very clearly was in no mood to deal with pleasantries today.

"Very well. Good day your majesties." Baileywick bowed and exited the room, awkwardly.

"Way to make him feel uncomfortable, Sofia." Cedric smirked.

"Well I felt uncomfortable being in a meeting where three men sat around discussing me." Sofia retorted.

"Point taken. But it had to be done." He told her.

"Can't I just go stay at your parent's cottage?" She asked. "I stayed there before, I like it there."

Cedric sighed and sat down, "No, that won't work this time because someone is specifically targeting you and following you. If you go there they could still follow you to my parent's house. The safest place for you is here at the castle."

Standing and pacing, Sofia began to chew her lip. "We were just starting to get the hang of things and get our lives back on track and now this." She said mournfully.

"I know. And we'll get this taken care of. Nobody will hurt you. We'll find who sent the letter and take care of them." Cedric promised. Sofia looked into his eyes and nodded then walked to the window to look outside.

"So now I'm pretty much a prisoner here until it's over." She mumbled to herself.

"You're not a prisoner, Sofia. We're just being extra cautious. And to prove you're not a prisoner in the castle I'll take you flying tonight." He told her with a smile.

Sofia turned and looked at him expressionless. Finally, her face broke out into a wide grin. He always seemed to know how to get through to her to break her gloomy moods and make her feel better.


	13. Chapter 13

Light Up the Sky – Christina Aguilera

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Mistress-Zutara. As requested I posted the next chapter today for your birthday! I worked extra hard to have it ready in time! Lol. Also, in this chapter, Sofia is now almost 16, close to the age where she is supposed to take over as queen.**

* * *

"We have less than a year to prepare you to take over as queen and we are still receiving occasional threats that seem to be increasing as the date of your 16th birthday approaches. Whoever this is does not want you to become queen." Cedric explained to Sofia. "For the last year we've limited your public exposure and haven't had any incidents. So, we're thinking of increasing your public appearances but when we do you will be heavily guarded and I will also be present and have magical shields around you as well. You will be completely safe."

"I really don't want to give the impression that I fear this person. So far they've done nothing more than send threatening letters. Therefore, I am more than willing to increase my public appearances. I want to send the message back to that bastard that I will not be intimidated any longer." Sofia countered, lifting her chin defiantly.

Lifting an eyebrow and studying her with a grin, Cedric stood up and walked over to Sofia. "I'm glad to hear it." He said chuckling at her bold language. She smiled back.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked, stealing his seat at his desk in the office. At that moment there was a soft knock on the door and Baileywick walked in before Cedric could answer her question. He bowed slightly and greeted them each. Then, feeling playful Sofia met Cedric's eyes and smirked before slowly lifting her feet and placing them on top of the desk. Both Cedric and Sofia waited to watch Baileywick's reaction. He was looking at the papers in his hands and when he looked up and saw her bare feet on the desk he visibly balked.

"Princess Sofia!" He bellowed as he dropped the papers in his hands, he was so disconcerted. "That is no way for a lady to be seated at a desk. You're about to become queen!" He proceeded to explain to her. Sofia couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and her head fell back as she began to laugh so hard she even snorted a few times, further frustrating Baileywick.

"Is this how you've been training her to take after you?" He turned to Cedric, with his hands on his hips. Then it was Cedric's turn to lose his control and begin laughing.

Throwing his hands up, Baileywick walked away, mumbling, "I don't know how anything manages to get accomplished in this kingdom between the two of you running things."

"Because we have you, Baileywick! The best, most awesome, dependable, butler, assistant, and friend ever!" Sofia called out after him. Though he didn't turn around he did smile proudly at her silly compliment. He had to admit, over the years even Cedric and him had found common ground and found a sort of friendship though they still got on each other's nerves every day. It was like one very dysfunctional family between the three of them.

Once Baileywick had left and they both stopped laughing, Sofia got back to her original question. "So, back to my question… what do we have planned for today?" She placed her feet back on the floor and gestured for Cedric to take the seat across from her. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"What?" She asked, innocently. "You want me to begin preparing to become queen, I figure I need to start acting like one, so I'm stealing your much more comfortable chair... Like a queen." She smiled sweetly. Cedric sat ungracefully in the extra chair never breaking eye contact. Neither did Sofia.

"You can't intimidate me by giving me the evil glare…" She told him narrowing her eyes back at him.

"Oh fine, whatever." Cedric said. "You can have the chair because the rest of today you'll be on your feet anyway. So time to stand up and get moving." He told her standing up abruptly and gesturing for her to stand up.

"Well that's not very fair. I barely got to sit in it…" She grumbled as she made her way for the door, not noticing the wicked grin on Cedric's face. Suddenly he lunged for the chair and sat in it laughing at her maniacally.

"I have the chair now. You may take a seat in that chair." He pointed to the extra chair as Sofia just stared at him dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe she'd just been duped. Shutting her mouth quickly she gathered her wits and slowly walked around the desk and Cedric stopped laughing. She leaned forward until her face was inches from his.

"Maybe I'll just sit here…" And she sat down on his lap. Cedric stood quickly dropping Sofia on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "You win. Take the chair."

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily, standing up quickly and sitting in the chair. She knew he was becoming more uncomfortable around her changing body and didn't feel bad about using it to her advantage at times like this. She smirked to herself.

"As for today, I only have one meeting. It's a fairly straightforward one. I was thinking about letting you lead… How do you feel about that?" He asked.

Sofia brightened and agreed eagerly. Ever since the threats had started increasing she was pulled out of Royal Prep for security reasons and had been stuck mostly inside the castle unless she was heavily guarded and still it was only on rare occasions she left the castle. It would be nice to get out even if it was for a meeting. She had attended enough meetings by now she felt ready to lead them if properly prepared ahead of time. Sofia got to work immediately to prepare for her first meeting.

* * *

The following month, Sofia was sitting at Cedric's desk going through paperwork when he approached her. "There is a festival in the village today. Want to accompany me?" He asked, peeking his head in the door.

Lifting her head up, she smiled brightly and said, "Yes, I'd love to! Maybe I will see Ruby and Jade. I hardly ever get to see them anymore."

"Okay, let me gather some guards together and we'll leave." He told her leaving towards the guards' tower. Sofia stood up and transported underground to get ready. She changed into a dress that a future queen would wear and she could always dance in if she felt like it. She smiled at her reflection, spinning around in front of the mirror and then transported back above to wait for Cedric. Moments later he arrived to retrieve her and they took off to head to the village.

As they drew closer to the village Sofia could hear the beat of the music and she became excited. She hoped to be here long enough to find Ruby and Jade, interact with all the people and have a chance to dance. As they landed Sofia was about to jump out of the carriage when Cedric stopped her.

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"We need to be more cautious now, so just always be aware of your surroundings. And, well, look before jumping. That's all…" Cedric told her with a smile. He then climbed out of the carriage and held out a hand for her. She took his hand and climbed down with her head up looking around.

Walking arm in arm with guards nearby and located all around the village strategically and hidden from view of the townspeople so not to cause alarm for them they began to explore the festival. Soon Sofia found herself lost in the joyousness of the occasion.

"Remember, be aware of your surroundings." Cedric reminded her quietly when he noticed her no longer paying attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I find myself having so much fun I forget to not enjoy myself." She responded sardonically glaring at him for ruining her moment.

Just then Ruby and Jade came bounding up and greeted Sofia excitedly. Sofia gave them hugs and began to catch up with them about their lives. Cedric noticed she didn't go into detail about her own life much. He felt bad for her she felt the need to hide so much but he also understood most people wouldn't understand what she goes through with death threats and the demands of being royalty. Eventually the conversation began to dwindle down and they bid their goodbye.

Soon Sofia found the stage with live music. She looked at Cedric with hopeful eyes and asked, "Want to dance?"

"You know I don't; especially not in front of all these people." Cedric responded.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go dance and have fun." She smiled at him before dancing her way into the crowd. Cedric felt uneasy letting her go dance away from him but he really didn't want to dance. So far he hadn't gotten the feeling of being followed or watched and he had guards everywhere. Suddenly, he felt tugging on his hand. He looked and Sofia was pulling him into the crowd of people laughing.

They were surrounded by people all laughing and dancing merrily. It was hard not to get caught up in the moment. The music was loud and hypnotic. Sofia spoke into Cedric's ear so he could hear her above the music, "Let loose a little, dance with me. Please." And she began to show him how to dance to this faster paced music, her body pressed close to his.

"Do you really think this is appropriate for the King and future Queen of Enchancia to be dancing in public?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, I do actually." She responded without hesitation. "It shows we're human after all and we enjoy dancing just as they do." Sofia continued to dance, leading him around and showing him different moves until he was starting to dance a little more on his own.

"I understand ballroom dancing or something respectable like that but this hardly seems appropriate." Cedric responded.

"This is how they dance here in the village." Sofia told him. "Look at everyone else, see how they're dancing. This is the style." With that Sofia pulled him close and slithered down his body and back up with a wicked smile. "Now dance with me, King Cedric." She told him. Taking her hand, Cedric began to lead her around dancing with her in the fashion of the villagers as the hypnotic music beat on around them.

When the song was over Cedric excused himself. Sofia was disappointed he didn't want to continue dancing with her. For her it was thrilling to dance with him like that in public. She'd never gotten him to let loose like that before. Deciding to continue dancing Sofia stayed within the throngs of people and danced, lost to the trance like music. She knew Cedric would never take his eyes off her for a second so she closed her eyes and got lost in the music.

Suddenly Sofia felt arms around her. She jerked her body and was about to fight when she heard a voice say, "You're just asking for trouble aren't you?"

She giggled before answering, "What are you talking about?"

"You're dancing with your eyes closed, how is that being away of your surroundings? I could have been anyone. I was able to come up and grab a hold of you." Cedric told her as he danced next to her once again. Sofia felt a slight bubbly sensation in her belly as they moved together and she could feel his breath against her ear as he spoke to her. She pushed the feeling aside and focused on the music and dancing.

"But I knew you'd never let anything happen to me. I trusted you would keep me safe." She said with a smile.

Cedric chuckled as they both danced to the music, neither speaking for a time. Sofia pressed closer to him. After the song ended he suggested they move on. She nodded her head and they made their way through the crowd and towards the food venders where they grabbed a snack. With their food they headed to a patch of trees to eat away from the mass of people.

Sitting down against a tree, Cedric padded the spot next to him for Sofia. She smiled and sat down. They ate in silence for a time being. Once they were finished eating she leaned over and rested her head on his leg that was stretched out in the grass. She gazed up at the sky feeling contented.

Sounds of giggles drew closer and brought Sofia out of her reverie. She sat up as a small group of children came bounding over and wanted to meet her. Sofia smiled brightly at them, giving them all big hugs and greeted them warmly.

"Princess Sofia! We're so excited to meet you. My mama says that you're going to make a lovely queen very soon." A sweet little girl said to her.

Sofia smiled at her and said back, "Awwww, well you tell your mama I said thank you."

Then another child turned to Cedric and asked optimistically, "King Cedric, will you be coming back to our school again soon?" Cedric could see how excited the child was and couldn't resist.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Max." The boy told him.

"Well Max, I would be more than happy to come visit your school again. And I will visit you specifically." He told him, bopping him on the nose playfully causing the little boy to giggle.

The children ran off to go find their parents and Sofia turned to Cedric. "That was very nice of you." She said. Sofia found herself more and more amazed at how great of a king Cedric had turned out to be through the years. The people had grown to cherish and love him. He really was a great leader when it came time to be.

"Yeah, the kids seem to like it when I visit the schools for some reason. I think it's more my magic shows they like them actually visiting me." He said sarcastically.

Sofia playfully smacked his arm as they both stood up. "Thank you for bringing me here today. I have had a great day. I'm glad we came. And I'm thankful nothing has ruined it this time." She told him smiling.

"Me, too. Although you really need to work on learning how to be aware of your surroundings." Cedric responded playfully as they made their way towards their awaiting carriage. As they walked through the village they noticed people stopping to wave at them, bid them farewell, bless them, etc. Sofia was touched the people seemed to have come to love Cedric and her as much as they loved her parents.

Finally climbing into the carriage, Sofia waved one final time to the crowd before they departed for the castle. She leaned against Cedric and sighed. It was late evening when they returned home. There was another threat waiting for Sofia and Cedric. This time it read: _I hope you enjoyed dancing as much as I enjoyed watching you at the festival, Princess. Your time draws near…_

Looking it over, Sofia merely shrugged and said, "Well, I had a great day and I'm not going to let them ruin it for me." With that she threw the paper away.


	14. Chapter 14

Halo – Beyoncé

* * *

Preparations were underway for Sofia's coronation in three days. The castle was in full preparation mode and Baileywick was more anxious than Sofia had ever seen him before. She truly feared for his health sometimes. With the ceremony so near, Sofia remained below the castle to stay safe and would only come above when it was time for her ceremony to begin. Cedric was planning to use all guards and as well as magical safety measures to ensure her safety. Although Sofia felt scared the person who was threatening her would make an attempt on her life, she trusted Cedric to protect her more. However, to lower his anxiety and stress levels this week, she agreed to stay in their home below the castle so he didn't have to worry about her while they prepped for her ceremony.

"I am so bored!" She yelled loudly to herself after the fourth consecutive day alone while Cedric was above working. He left every morning, not returning until dinner time. There was much to be done this week. Plus he thought he had new leads on the suspect. The person was getting more risky and one of the guards spotted someone walking the perimeters the other night. They chased the person down but lost them in the forest. As the date of her coronation approaches the person is more likely to take greater risks to get to her. So she has to stay inside while they increase security.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see Cedric. "You hollered?" He asked, looking amused.

"You heard that?" She asked dumbfounded. "How is that even possible?"

"Apparently the amulet thought your boredom was worthy of taking me away from work and sending me to you." Cedric smirked taking a seat on the couch and resting his head back.

Sofia sat beside him, noticing how tired he looked, "You look exhausted. Maybe you should rest for a bit before returning. I could make you lunch or something." She offered.

"That would be nice, actually. Thank you. I would love to take a break. Things are getting quite hectic up there."

"Maybe the amulet sent you here to take a break, not because I was bored. Maybe it realized we both needed each other and sent you here." Sofia smiled as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're right." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon they both fell asleep on the couch that way, forgetting about lunch altogether.

Sometime later they were awakened by the ringing of the box Cedric had given Baileywick. Looking at the clock Sofia realized they'd slept for over an hour. Cedric stood and stretched, about to head back to work but she stopped him.

"Wait, let me make you something for lunch really quick first. Baileywick can wait two minutes." When Cedric agreed she made him a sandwich to take with him above before he thanked her and left to get back to work.

After he left Sofia made herself a sandwich and sat at the small table in the kitchen about to begin eating, the silence in the house driving her mad. She sighed, setting the sandwich down, losing her appetite and lowered her forehead to the table.

The sound of a chairs legs scratching against the floor startled her and she flung her head up quickly to see Cedric pulling a chair out and sitting at the table with her, setting his sandwich down.

"I told Baileywick I need a few more minutes to enjoy my lunch." He told her and then began to eat.

Blushing slightly, Sofia smiled and sat up straighter in her chair and pulled her sandwich back to her, "Thank you." She told him quietly. He smiled back in return and continued to eat.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for Sofia as she was stuck inside waiting for the ceremony to begin and she had a serious case of cabin fever. It didn't take much for Cedric to notice as he usually found her antsy and fidgety when he would return. Deciding to surprise her with a night out the night before her coronation Cedric woke her after she'd already fallen asleep at midnight.

Shaking her gently, Cedric whispered, "Sofia, wake up darling. Sofia…"

Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at him. She sat up and looked confused rubbing her eyes and asked, "What's going on? Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine. I just had a thought…" He began with a bright smile.

"You woke me up to tell me you had a thought? I sincerely hope you plan on sharing the thought and that it's a significant one at that, otherwise I may be upset." She chuckled good-humoredly at him.

"Well, first of all… I should begin with happy birthday…" He gestured towards the clock and she noticed it was midnight, signifying she was now 16 years old. "And in honor of your birthday, I was thinking you must be going stir crazy stuck in here the past week and as a way to celebrate both your coronation and birthday… maybe you'd like to sneak out tonight and go flying?" Cedric asked nonchalant knowing she'd jump at the chance excitedly.

"Yes!" Sofia squealed jumping out of the bed and knocking him onto the floor as she flung herself into his arms. Realizing she was lying atop him, Sofia blushed and stood up, letting him stand as well. "Thank you, Cedric. Thank you so much. You're so thoughtful." She smiled at him genuinely. He grabbed her hand and they transported out of her bedroom as she gasped and he began to laugh.

In the next instant they appeared in the mountains lit by the moon and stars. She looked down at her pajamas and then up at Cedric glaring at him. "You couldn't have given me a chance to change clothes first?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Nope, this is more fun." He said, tweaking her nose as he began to laugh at her reaction.

"Oh really? Fun is what you want?" She asked mischievously as she began to back towards the edge of the cliff.

Cedric tensed as he realized what she was thinking. She'd threatened on many occasions of jumping off the cliffs to test his reflexes, always insisting she trusted him to save her. Although he felt gratified she trusted her life in him, it didn't help his stress levels to watch her dangle her feet off a cliff.

"Sofia… come back here. Do not jump off the cliff. It gives me a heart attack seeing you do that." He proclaimed as she got closer and closer to the edge with a grin on her face.

"But I know you'd save me. I have complete and total trust and faith in you, Cedric. You are my guardian and protector, my angel, my hero." Sofia told him sweetly causing his heart to race for other reasons than her one foot now stretched out over the side of the cliff.

"Please. Let's just go flying…" He pleaded.

"Oh we will go flying, after you catch me…" Sofia winked and with another step she jumped off the side of the cliff. Cedric ran to the edge and screamed her name before bursting into his dragon form and flying down after her. He caught her on his back and took off soaring through the air.

Closing her eyes, Sofia drank in the night air and was thankful to be out of their home and free from the threats and stress of their life in the castle. When they are flying she feels as if they can forget everything else. Leaning forward, Sofia hugged Cedric as best she could and spoke to him, "Thank you, Cedric. That was so exhilarating."

Speaking for the first time in his dragon form, Cedric responded to her, "Please, promise me you won't do that ever again. It's not a good feeling to see you falling off a cliff." He admitted to her.

Shocked he finally spoke in his dragon form, Sofia didn't respond for a moment. Finally all she could manage to say was, "You… you spoke!" He began to laugh, making steam come out his nostrils.

"Yes, I finally spoke." Cedric responded as he continued to fly around the sky, also enjoying the freedom, sinking lower towards the river bank and then up higher towards the edges of the cliffs, around the tree tops, and through the forests highlighted by the moonlight.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked.

"No… Although, if you do it again I might be." He added, knowing she would get ideas.

Leaning forward again, she rested her body against his neck, wrapping her arms around him as best she could.

"Thank you, Cedric. For everything. You're the best. I can't imagine my life without you. Promise me you'll help me through this. Just because I will become queen tomorrow I don't want that to mean you just go back to being royal sorcerer and nothing more. I want you to keep the amulet and I want you to stay with me. Please…"

Before answering her, Cedric landed and lowered himself for her to climb off. At first Sofia thought he was upset at her because he was so quiet. He changed into his human form and approached her, taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "I wanted to be able to look at you while we spoke. I will stay with you Sofia. To be honest I can't really imagine my life without you in it either. Although in what context I'm not sure, but we can work that out in time. For now I could always help you adjust and provide protection until the person who is threatening you is found."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Sofia responded with moist eyes, "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you." He said quietly as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. When she opened her eyes they were back in their home beneath the castle. Sighing when she realized her time outside was over she got ready to return to bed.

"I suppose I do need some sleep. I have my coronation tomorrow… errr… I mean today." She giggled as she realized it was now almost 3:00am.

"Yes, we really should get some sleep. It wouldn't do if we both arrived and looked exhausted and worn-down at your big celebration." Cedric chuckled along with her.

As Sofia was already in her pajamas Sofia climbed into bed and was about to fall asleep quickly. When she felt the weight of the bed shift as Cedric climbed in beside her she turned toward him, snuggling closer and whispered, "Thank you for tonight. It was the best birthday gift." Moments later she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Sofia was woken by Cedric again shaking her gently and calling her name.

"I don't want to get up. I've hardly slept. Just a little bit longer." She groaned as she rolled over away from him, covering her head with the pillow to try and drown out the sound of his voice. Soon the pillow was torn from her hands and the blankets were ripped off her body.

"You need to get up and begin getting ready. I've already let you sleep in longer than I should have. It's time to start preparations." Cedric demanded.

"It's your fault I'm so tired. You made me stay out too late." Sofia continued to complain in a sleepy voice refusing to look up at him, covering her face with her hands.

"Really? That's your response? Fine. I can play that game." He responded.

Suddenly she felt hands grip her ankle and she was yanked off the bed and plopped on the floor ungraciously. Before she could respond he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Put me down! Put me down this instant! Cedric! As your soon to be, almost queen I demand you put me down!" She yelled at him. He continued walking down the hall ignoring her and entered the bathroom, with his wand he turned on the shower, opened the door and threw her inside fully clothed, shutting the door behind her.

Sofia began to scream and stomp her feet, opened the door of the shower, ran out after him and jumped on his back, still soaked from the shower water.

"Hey you're getting me all wet. After I so graciously carried you to the bathroom and even started the shower for you this is how you repay me?" Cedric asked sarcastically.

"You… You… Jerk!" She screamed at him. "How dare you!" Sofia was still clung to his back and wouldn't let go, dripping water all over the house as he carried her around pretending he didn't notice her there.

Walking into the kitchen he picked up his cup of tea and was about to take a sip when Sofia reached forward and knocked it out of his hands.

"Well that was uncalled for." Cedric said, conjuring another one as he also tied her hands magically with his wand causing Sofia to begin screaming at him again. After he took a sip of tea he undid the ties and carried her back to the bathroom where he let her down.

"Now, take a shower Sofia, we don't have much time." He was about to leave when Sofia grabbed his hand and with all her strength pulled him back and then pushed him into the shower shutting the door and then locking it with her wand. Sofia laughed as she crossed her arms smugly while Cedric stood there watching her as the water washed over him, soaking his clothes. She suddenly became fearful. His magic was much stronger than hers and he would break out of there.

"You know what, you're right. We really don't have time for these games. I need to get ready so you should just transport yourself out of there and… well… anywhere else." Sofia said.

"What's the matter, Sofia? Suddenly afraid?" He asked her with a smirk. As he pulled out his wand, Sofia began to back away from the door. It opened and without breaking eye contact he slowly walked towards her menacingly. Her back hit the counter and her heart accelerated knowing she was trapped. Standing inches from her, Cedric stared into her eyes. He was standing so close she could feel his breath against her skin. Glancing at his mouth by instinct Sofia began to flush as she automatically thought of kissing and quickly raised her wide eyes back up to his. Cedric merely smirked and walked away, shutting the door as he left.

Letting out a deep breath Sofia began to take off her wet clothes before climbing into the shower to get ready for the day. She let her mind wander as the hot water washed over her. What had just happened between them? When she'd looked at his mouth she'd suddenly had the feeling of wanting him to kiss her. Where had that come from? Shaking her head she tried to push the thoughts aside. She had more important things to worry about today.


	15. Chapter 15

Girl on Fire – Alicia Keys

* * *

**A/N: I will say upfront I don't know how coronation ceremonies actually happen so I'm just making this up. All I know is what I've seen in Frozen and other Disney movies and each one was different. So… I'm doing my own thing here. Also, thank you to AquaTurquoise for helping me with some writers block. **

* * *

In a dark blood red, short sleeve dress with a long train and black lace trimmings, Sofia looked at herself in the mirror as she applied minimal makeup. The back of her dress was cut in a sharp V shape, revealing part of her back while the front of her dress came nearly to her neck. With the help of her wand she created an elegant up do for her hair. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and stepped out of her room to find Cedric waiting patiently for her in their living room.

Walking down the hall towards Cedric, Sofia's heart began to pound as she remembered their earlier encounter. He turned as he heard her footsteps approach and gasped at her appearance.

"Wow… um… uh… you… uh… wow." He stuttered blushing and she spun around showing him her dress.

"I hope that's a compliment." Sofia responded, giggling slightly as his nervousness.

Cedric looked up and met her eyes, "Yes, it is. You look beautiful and… like a powerful and commanding queen." He held her gaze for a moment longer before changing the subject. "Before we head above I want to explain to you the precautions we will be taking. I will put an invisible shield around us and I'll be by your side through the ceremony. We'll keep it short and simple and only stay for a little while. Everyone else can party on through the evening without us."

"Fine by me." Sofia said, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"You'll do great and I'll keep you safe." Cedric reassured her reaching his hand for her.

"Wait, before we leave…" Sofia interrupted.

"Yes…?"

She stepped up closer, pulling him in for an embrace, "Thank you… years ago when I pretty much cornered you into being the king you stepped up. You didn't have to but you did. You've been amazing. The people of our kingdom have come to love and adore you just as I do, I knew they would. I wanted to thank you for doing that for me and giving me time to grow up and also grieve properly for my family."

"You're welcome, Sofia." He responded, holding her in his arms, after a moment he stepped back and looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath she finally responded, "I suppose as ready as I'll ever be." He took her hand and together they transported above. They appeared in his office so they could walk together to the ceremony.

As they approached the door to open it, they heard a soft knock. Startled, they stepped back, looking at each other. "Stand back." Cedric said quietly to Sofia.

"Who is it?" Cedric called out.

"It's your mummy, Cedykins. I wanted to talk to Sofia before the ceremony." Smiling he turned to look at Sofia as they both breathed a sigh of relief and he opened the door to let his mother in. As she entered, Cedric embraced his mother greeting her.

Next Sofia excitedly ran into her arms, "Winifred, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm so glad to see you as well, darling! Today is such a special day for you." Winifred told her fondly, touching her face gently.

Cedric cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, I will leave you two to chat while I step out. I won't be far. Don't take too long. The ceremony is supposed to be starting."

After he left, Winifred grasped Sofia's hands and asked her conspiratorially, "So, tell me Sofia, how are things, I haven't seen you in a while? Are you excited for today? Or are you dreading it? How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I have a whole mix of emotions running through me. I am excited but I also am worried."

"What are you worried about, dear? Not those silly threats I hope. You know Cedric wouldn't let a thing happen to you. He'd give his own life to protect you."

"No, not that. At first those scared me but I'm more afraid of failing the kingdom and not living up to the standards that Cedric set." She admitted to his mother, looking down at her feet.

The kind woman looked at her with love and fondness, and placed her warm hand on her cheek, "Oh my sweet, sweet child. You won't ever fail the people or Cedric. They all already love you so much."

"I hope so. I want to do everything I can to be a decent and worthy queen, I just hope I'm good enough."

"You already are. You have been since the day your family died. You and Cedric have been running this kingdom together. It was never Cedric alone, he always thought of you in every decision he made and then as you got older you joined him and began to help run things." Winifred explained to her, helping to ease her worries.

Before Sofia could respond there was a soft knock and Cedric poked his head in, "Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but we really need to get going. The ceremony was supposed to begin already." He shut the door as he pulled his head back out.

Sofia turned back to Winifred, "Thank you, Winifred. You've been like a mother to me over the past years after losing my own. Having you and Goodwin around has meant a lot to me." She said as they embraced before walking out the door to meet up with Cedric.

With moist eyes, Winifred responded, "Oh honey, thank you. Having you in our lives brings us much happiness and I know how happy it makes our dear Cedykins having you in his life." She added mischievously, bumping Sofia with her elbow gently and winking. Sofia gasped, blushing at her meaning as they exited the room. She ran straight into Cedric and he caught her causing her to blush even more.

"Are you alright Sofia?" Cedric asked, reaching up to feel her forehead.

"Oh she is fine," His mother replied, smiling at the two. "Come along you two, we don't want to miss the party."

Once they were walking down the hallway, Cedric whispered to Sofia, "My mom didn't say anything that upset you did she?"

"No, nothing like that… More like something that shocked me." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Here we are. Are you ready? Once we exit these doors the ceremony will begin…" Cedric told her, searching her eyes.

"I'm ready." Sofia said, confidently.

* * *

With her hand in his arm, Sofia and Cedric walked out together to the cheers of the crowd. Sofia had her head held high as she waved gracefully to the people. As they reached the podium and were about to address the mass of people Sofia realized she was finally ready for this moment. Looking over at Cedric she smiled warmly at him; a lot of her growth came because of his love and encouragement over the years.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cedric noticed her smile at him and he turned towards her and returned her smile. He felt something different in the smile; it felt more deep and heartfelt than usual. Turning back to address the crowd Cedric returned his attention to the people who were attending the ceremony. The speech he presented was short and simple, outlining his years as king and how grateful he was for their acceptance and the kindness of the community. He then began the process of Sofia's coronation and presenting her with the queen's crown.

At last he turned to her and gazed into her eyes. The crown magically appeared in his hands and he raised his arms to place it on her head gently. As he did this, his crown magically disappeared off his head. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, lost in the moment forgetting about the crowd and drowning out the sound of the cheers and applause. Suddenly, Cedric took Sofia's right hand in his left hand and held it up high for the people and announced for the kingdom, "I now present Queen Sofia of Enchancia!" The roar of the gathering became even louder.

Cedric slowly bowed to his new queen and presented his hand to her. Sofia placed her hand in his and he led her down the steps to join the mass of people to greet them and join the celebration. There was joyful music, dancing, delicious food, drinks and a lot of opportunities for social interactions. Cedric was careful to always be aware of who was around them and keeping their magical guards up.

After taking a moment to speak with a few people, Cedric held out his hand and asked Sofia, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes! I can't believe you're asking me before I have to practically beg you!" She exclaimed happily, placing her hand in his as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Now I should remind you, this is a coronation so we are to dance properly and appropriately this time Queen Sofia." He joked with her, remembering their last dance at the festival in the village. Sofia shivered slightly remembering how they had danced so close that evening. Cedric pulled her close, placing his hand on her waist and the other catching her hand in his, as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, looking him in the eye as they began to dance around the room gracefully catching the eyes of all those around them.

Occasionally, Cedric would look away to sweep his eyes around the room and look over the guests and who was around them. Sofia knew he was keeping an eye out for her and any possible danger. As the song ended, they let go of each other. He placed a hand on her back and led her to the side of the room where tables of refreshments were located. She noticed he didn't take his hand away and it was making it difficult for her to breathe feeling his fingertips touching the bare skin of her back. Not wanting him to stop, she simply stood still not saying a word or looking his way, afraid it would break the moment.

Suddenly there was a loud clash and clatter followed by yelling and guards began running towards the sound. Cedric encased Sofia in his arms and transported her immediately out of there before they could even see what the sound was. For all she knew, one of the caterers may have simply dropped a plate of food.

Below ground, Sofia looked up at him. "I already know. You're going to leave me here while you go see what's going on. Just please, return quickly, especially if it's something trivial because I will be sitting here worrying about you. Okay?" She said, reaching a hand up to touch his face gently.

"I promise." He said, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen out behind her ear. He disappeared, leaving Sofia there. She sighed, not knowing how long he would be gone this time but hoped it wouldn't be long.

In the reading room, Sofia picked up her book and sat down, lighting the fire. Only two pages into her book, Cedric grabbed the book from her hands. "Do you mind? I was reading that!" She exclaimed.

"You wanted me to return and let you know I was alright so you wouldn't be sitting around worrying about me. It looks to me like you weren't worried at all. Apparently you don't care about me." Cedric fake pouted.

"I didn't realize you'd be that quick. I take it everything is alright; a false alarm?" Sofia asked.

"Not exactly, the guards think someone was trying to sneak into the ceremony who wasn't supposed to be there and tried to catch them. As they tried to make their escape they ran into a caterer which is the sound we heard of the clattering and all the crashing. But the person did manage to escape again unfortunately." Cedric groaned. "Maybe we have incompetent guards. The person has been spotted twice now yet never been caught. How can one person outrun a whole kingdom's army?"

"I'm not sure, but the person is gone now, correct?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, the guards have chased them far away and I'm sure they'll stay away for the rest of the ceremony. Do you want to return for a while longer?" Cedric asked her.

"I suppose I should, I didn't get much of a chance to speak with and greet that many people, what kind of queen would I be if I let one small incident scare me away?" Sofia responded standing up. Cedric again placed his hand on her back, noticing her blush and smile at him.

"After you, _Queen_ Sofia." He said, exaggerating her title with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Sofia responded playfully smacking him. He pulled her against him, and they transported above into what is now her office.

"We should probably get back to the ceremony." Cedric said, placing his hand on her back once more. Sofia wondered why he was doing this all of a sudden when normally they had always walked with her hand in his arm. She wasn't going to complain however as she was enjoying the feel of his hands on her skin.

As they walked down the hall, Cedric noticed Sofia was walking closer to him. He had seen her bare back earlier and when he touched it after dancing he couldn't seem to pull his hand away. Now his hand was like a magnet to her skin. He just hoped Sofia didn't notice.

Approaching the doors to the party, Cedric glanced at Sofia the same time she turned towards him. They both blushed and turned away as they walked through the doors. Immediately they were surrounded by people wanting to greet the new queen. His hand left her back and Sofia felt a loss. She turned to him and met his eyes. He tried to read what she was thinking but couldn't, as there was too much going on around them. After that group of people moved on and they continued their way through the celebration, Cedric tentatively, replaced his hand on her back. He could have sworn he saw her slightly relax and settle closer to him.

It didn't take long for another group of people to want to meet Sofia and congratulate her. This time, instead of removing his hand, he simply stepped closer so they wouldn't be separated. Sofia glanced at him and gave him one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen.

After a while of greeting people and dancing, Sofia was ready to leave. They approached Baileywick to let him know.

"Baileywick, the party can continue as long as people want but I'm ready to call it a night. I'm exhausted." Sofia told him

"Very well, Queen Sofia." Baileywick told her with a sly smile. "I'm very proud of you, Sofia. You did great tonight." He added, with a bit of moisture in his eyes, giving her a quick hug before returning to his normal butler persona.

"Thank you, Baileywick. We couldn't have done it without you." Sofia responded sincerely, touching his arm.

Baileywick looked between the two before chuckling and admitting, "I don't even want to think about what type of mayhem you two would have caused without me there to help you along and guide you." Baileywick visibly shivered in fear or disgust, Sofia wasn't sure which, maybe a mixture of both.

Both Sofia and Cedric laughed aloud at his confession and nodded, "Yes, it's true. I don't think either of us can deny that." Cedric said.

"Well you have things under control here… I'm going to leave you to it. Have a nice evening Baileywick and I'll see you tomorrow." Sofia told him as she left.

Once through the door and into the hall away from the party-goers, Cedric turned to Sofia, "Are you ready?" He asked, smiling and taking her hand. She nodded and they transported below.

When they arrived below ground Sofia gasped to see he had a present wrapped for her sitting on the table. "Happy birthday, Sofia. I know your birthday was kind of overshadowed by your coronation today so I wanted to make sure you didn't think it was completely forgotten."

"Of course not, you took me flying at midnight." She said as she ran over and began tearing at the paper to see what he'd gotten her.

After she'd opened it Sofia turned to him with a look of astonishment and then jumped into his arms, again knocking him to the ground. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Tune into the next chapter to find out what the present was Cedric got for her! **


	16. Chapter 16

The Wolf – Fever Ray

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't claim to own Sofia the First or the characters...**

**A/N: Because I'm in a great mood listening to Christmas tunes decorating the Christmas tree and the house with my family I decided to post this chapter earlier than I intended. Also, the nice comments and reviews were incentive. Those are always awesome to receive!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded her as Sofia slipped out the bedroom door shutting it as quietly as she could so as not to wake Cedric. She walked into the living room slowly and silently, wrapping the black hooded cloak with small purple intricate details, Cedric had gotten her for her birthday over her to conceal her identity. Moments later Sofia disappeared, transporting above and disappeared into the cold night air.

Outside Sofia took a deep breath of fresh air. It had been a while since she'd stepped foot out of the castle. Thankful to have the warm cloak from Cedric, she pulled it tighter around her as she continued down the path towards the village. Normally she never walked and always took a flying coach. Tonight, she had appeared just past the castle walls so none of the guards would see her and stayed within shadows. Eventually she began to see lights in the distance.

Feelings of remorse began to fill her as she wasn't used to sneaking out but she was so sick of being stuck inside as the threats had increased and the suspect had become more risky with trying to break into the castle to get to her. Cedric was sure they would catch the person any day now. Sofia however had her doubts. It had been years since she'd been able to walk freely without worry and she was tired of living that way.

Something caught Sofia's attention out of the corner of her eye. She thought she saw something dart between trees. Not knowing what it was she decided to pick up the pace. Suddenly she felt foolish for leaving the safety of the castle. Although she wanted to prove a point that she could take care of herself and be fine on her own. She was the queen now and nobody was going to intimidate her and run her life for her through threats.

Sofia heard a branch break in the brush behind her. Her heart was beginning to race. Not wanting to look like she was running she continued to walk faster without turning around. Fear was taking over and she was about to panic. Was it the person who had been threatening her? She didn't even think to bring anything to defend herself with.

The sound of footsteps was getting closer now. By her estimations Sofia guessed the person was about thirty feet behind her. She wasn't sure if she should attempt to run or not. They say not to run if a bear is chasing you. But nobody ever says what to do if a killer is chasing you. Do you run? Or do you play dead? Or just continue to walk quickly and pretend you don't notice them?

Finally fear won out and Sofia began to sprint as quickly as she could for the lights of the village ahead. She was hoping once she made it to the village she would lose the person there and could hide somewhere. Running as fast as she could, Sofia was breathing harder and harder, her adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could still hear the person keeping up with her.

Reaching the edge of the village, Sofia darted behind a small building trying to hide between two. She didn't stop moving and slowly made her way towards another building. Remembering her ring she wondered how it worked and why Cedric hadn't come for her. She obviously was in danger. Where was he? Sofia turned to look behind her and saw that nobody was following her. Thankful she seemed to have lost the person she took a deep breath and would find a place to lay low and hide. She turned back and ran smack into someone dressed all in black.

Before Sofia had a chance to scream she was grabbed around the waist, spun around and a hand was placed over her mouth all in one smooth motion. She tried to kick and scream and fight back but the person was too strong for her. Tears stung her eyes as she realized this is it; her own foolishness is going to be the death of her. She shouldn't have snuck out of her home and away from Cedric.

In a voice that caused her to her veins to freeze, the assailant told her, "Stop fighting before I hurt you." The words were full of ice and menace. Sofia stopped moving and immediately the tears began to fall from her eyes, she had failed Cedric and her kingdom. The man began to drag her away and towards the darkness and shadows where nobody would see them.

Beginning to fight again, Sofia tried kicking him as hard as she could. He grabbed her and growled in her ear, "This is your last warning, stop or you will regret it, woman!" Sobbing, Sofia gave up. She was caught. Where was Cedric?

Suddenly, Sofia was shoved up against the wall and the person pulled their hood off their head and she gasped. "Wh-what? How, how could you?" She asked as tears fell down her face harder now and she stared into his eyes.

"I'm trying to show you how senseless you were being by sneaking out and how easy you were to follow and catch. I heard you as soon as you climbed out of bed and transported above. I simply followed you and made you think I was the suspect." Cedric told her angrily. "I should be asking you – how could you? I trusted you Sofia, how could you sneak out on me. You could have been killed if I were anyone else."

Feeling overwhelmed with relief he was not her killer and also remorse for her dangerous acts tonight and a little bit of anger at Cedric for having scared her (even if she did deserve it) she collapsed into his arms. He held her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Cedric. I regretted my decision almost immediately. I just needed to get outside and get fresh air. I'm so tired of feeling trapped. I want to live a normal life." She cried as he held her.

"I understand all that but you could have just told me. Please don't ever sneak out on me again. If I hadn't heard you and someone else had captured you… I don't even want to complete that thought." Cedric told her.

Resting her head on his chest, Sofia felt safe in his arms, "I know, I'm so sorry."

"Ready to head back to the castle?" Cedric asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Have you had enough fresh air?"

"Yes, I think I've learned my lesson." Sofia said looking down shamefaced. Pulling his hood back on, Cedric took her hand in his and together they walked out to the main street and began their walk back to the castle. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her back against the wall shielded by his body.

"Shhhhh…" He whispered in her ear. "There is somebody who matches the description of our suspect walking in the shadows across the street towards our direction."

Sofia remained still and her heart began to pound. Although she felt more safe having Cedric with her, she really wished she had just stayed home tonight rather than putting both of them in danger. Aware of their close proximity as their bodies were pressed tightly together Sofia wrapped her arms around Cedric's waist and up his back inside of his cloak. His eyes quickly darted to hers but he didn't say anything. Then, ever so slightly his eyes dropped to her mouth before quickly rising up to her eyes again.

"I think the person is walking this way." Cedric whispered as he listened to the person's footsteps draw closer to their location.

"What do we do?" Sofia asked with frightened eyes.

Cedric looked into her eyes and back at her lips again before answering her, "I apologize in advance, Sofia but please just go with it until the person passes. Okay?" Sofia nodded, looking confused. His intentions dawned on her as his face began to descend closer and closer towards hers. Her heart began to beat faster and her belly felt those butterflies again despite the circumstances they were in. Suddenly she felt his lips touch hers and her whole world melted. Sofia responded almost immediately pressing closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and letting his hands explore her body slowly.

Sofia opened her mouth to let Cedric in, deepening the kiss as his right hand caressed her thigh, lifting it up placing it around his waist. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her other leg around his waist, and pushed her against the wall causing her to let out a small moan.

He was aware of the person slowly walking past them but with both of their cloaks was unable to see their faces. Although, most people would never assume the queen was out kissing in an alley up against a wall in a compromising position. The person continued past them obviously concluding it was not the queen.

After a moment Sofia and Cedric broke apart. Both were breathing heavily and stared at each other. Cedric slowly let Sofia down to her feet but didn't back away or take his hands off of her and neither could she remove her hands from his chest. Finally, breaking eye contact Sofia turned down the street to see the person about to turn a corner.

"Cedric…" She said, trying to get his attention, "I think they're about to get away…"

Finally breaking out of his trance he responded, "Right, yeah um, right." He shook his head and stepped away from Sofia. She immediately felt cold without him next to her. "I should deal with this now."

"What should we do?" Sofia asked.

Turning to look at her, Cedric smiled, "There's no _WE_ about this. Sorry, love. You know the drill." With that he gave her a quick, chaste kiss and sent her back home safely under the castle.

As she appeared in their home Sofia stomped her feet and screamed in frustration. Cedric kissed her tonight and kissed her good; up against a wall no less! And then he thinks he can send her away! Well she'll show him...


	17. Chapter 17

Glory and Gore – Lorde

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has quite a bit of violence. If you don't like that or don't want to read it then don't proceed. But if you want to know what happens in the next chapter then go ahead and read it but by warned. It's not too graphic or anything. But it does have violence. **

* * *

Once Sofia was safely sent back below the castle and no way to transport above, Cedric began to trail behind the person he suspected to be the one who has been stalking and threatening Sofia. Trying to control his rage long enough to find out information on the person he followed them to see where they were going and what they were doing at this time of night. The person turned down another street and towards one of the Inn's. Cedric wondered if they had been staying there. As the person approached the steps they took the hood off their cloak and Cedric almost gasped when he realized he recognized them. He would thoroughly enjoy this encounter.

Quickening his pace, Cedric had to jog to catch up before the person could enter the Inn. As they reached for the door knob Cedric coughed causing the person to freeze. Slowly he withdrew his hand and turned to face Cedric, who was standing at the bottom of the steps staring at him.

"Hello… Cedric." He greeted him. "I guess you're no longer the king now."

"No. What are you doing here, Prince Andre?" Cedric asked, his voice not hiding any trace of the malice and hate he felt for him.

"Just returning to my hotel room, sir." He turned to enter the Inn but Cedric was there to stop him in an instant, his eyes alight with fire.

"I don't think so." Cedric growled feral and low. "Let's go for a walk..."

"No thanks." The man responded, high pitched, trembling and trying to open the door and get inside. Cedric reached for his shoulder and tugged him backwards.

"It wasn't a question. Let's go." He demanded, pulling him along towards the forest.

"I didn't do anything. You can't do this. Leave me alone man." Prince Andre pleaded with the very angry Cedric.

"Shut up before I simply kill you now!" Cedric shouted at him. The fearful prince closed his mouth and let Cedric pull him along, not knowing where they were heading. The woods were getting thicker and darker the further they traveled. He dared not ask or speak again. He had heard of the magical abilities of Cedric and didn't want to anger him while alone without any weapons or means of defense.

Suddenly they stopped and Cedric shoved him down onto his knees roughly. "Now tell me why you've been sending Sofia death threats."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded. Cedric reached forward and smacked him hard across the face with the back of his hand. "Honest man, I didn't send anything. I don't know what you're talking about. I never sent her any letters or threatened her!" The prince continued to plead with Cedric adamantly.

"Here's the thing, I know you're lying to me. From the first time we met you there was something you didn't like about her. Whether it was jealousy or just pure hatred I don't know. I don't care either. All I care is that you have hurt someone I care deeply about and taken away precious time. Therefore, I will take away precious time from you." Cedric said staring dangerously into his eyes.

"You can't kill me. I'm a prince! You'll be hunted down and hung for your crimes!"

"Oh I won't kill you…" Cedric said with a sadistic chuckle causing the other man to fear for his life.

"I never intended to kill her. I swear. I was only going to kidnap her for ransom. I just wanted money." Andre began to explain as nervous sweat poured down off his forehead.

"You don't get it. I don't care what your intentions were. What you did is done. You threatened her life. Now you will pay."

"How… how?" He asked stammering, looking around for an escape.

"Don't bother looking for an escape, you'll never get away from me. And as for how… well, you'll see soon enough." Cedric responded with an evil sneer.

Cedric watched his eyes continue to dart around nervously as if he were considering his escape options. Cedric almost wanted him to try and run just so he could chase him. It would make it more fun and thrilling.

"I'm sorry for the letters. Okay. I'm sorry. I won't send them anymore and won't have any more contact with her or your kingdom ever again." Prince Andre said as he began to cry.

"Your tears mean nothing to me. Don't bother." Cedric replied dryly. "And if I remember correctly I've already told you to never have contact with her ever again. You blatantly disregarded that by sending those threats against her life. So what's to make me believe you now?"

Cedric began to circle around him slowly just to scare him some more watching him cry as he realized he couldn't talk his way out of this mess. Stopping for a moment, he turned his back to him on purpose with a smile on his face knowing he would make a run for it as a last resort. When he heard the footsteps of the arrogant, remorseful prince, Cedric let him get a ways ahead before taking off after him.

Circling around to cut him off, Cedric met up with him by darting out from behind a tree. Prince Andre was so startled he fell to the ground on his back.

"Now, as I promised, I won't be the one to kill you." Cedric said venomously as he began to morph into his dragon form causing the other man to begin screaming as he tried crawling away digging his hands into the dirt.

"No, no! This can't be happening!" He yelled as he tried to get to his feet. Once he finally found his footing he tried running but Cedric slapped him with his tail knocking him down again, while also slicing his skin open. Prince Andre began to scream in agony as he grabbed his leg.

"You're a demon!" Andre yelled at Cedric. He snorted steam in response. Beginning to breathe fire balls towards his feet Prince Andre got a move on and started crawling away as quickly as he could. Each time the fire touched him he'd scream out in pain as it singed his skin.

"Please, just let me go. I promise I won't say anything about you and I will leave you and Sofia alone forever." Prince Andre begged, sobbing.

The angry dragon picked him up by his shirt with his claws and flung him away with such force it caused a tree trunk to break in half ending his life once and for all. Before changing back into his human form Cedric rose into the sky and flew away. He needed to be alone and think. He didn't like having to use violence but he'd do anything to protect Sofia. Anyone who intended to hurt, kill or kidnap Sofia didn't deserve another chance in his opinion; especially since the person had already hurt her once with his words and had been warned to stay away.

As he landed, Cedric sat in his dragon form for a few minutes longer staring out over the cliffs. He'd come to the spot he took Sofia when they went flying at night. Eventually he changed back into his human form and sat on the edge of the cliff taking in a deep breath. He knew he needed to return to Sofia soon. She would be worrying about him. Plus he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with their kiss or how she was going to deal with it. For now he supposed he would wait and see how she reacted and go from there.

A slight breeze blew as he stood up and prepared to transport home. It felt lonely here without Sofia he realized. He arrived below the castle and quickly found Sofia asleep on the couch in the living room near the fire. Smiling, he picked her up and carried her to bed laying her down gently before climbing in beside her. After a moment he was startled when he felt Sofia snuggle closer and whisper, "Good night, Cedric." He smiled to himself and whispered back, "Good night, Sofia."


	18. Chapter 18

I Want to Know What Love Is – Mariah Carey

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sofia the First nor the characters. Also, this story will begin winding down. There will only be a few more chapters after this. I'm not sure exactly how many but I'm going to start wrapping things up. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Also, check out the new poll on my author's page about which story (if any) you'd like to see a sequel to.**

* * *

As Sofia woke up, her mind immediately began to race with different thoughts about the previous night. Cedric had kissed her! So what if it had supposedly been to blend in and appear as anyone other than the proper and appropriate queen. Then, as if nothing had happened he sent her home to deal with the suspect and she still had no idea how that had ended!

Looking over at Cedric, he was still asleep. Not caring about the consequences, Sofia sat up and shook him violently, "Cedric… Cedric, wake up!" He sat up, quickly, his eyes wide.

"What!" He shouted. "What's going on?" He asked, concerned, looking around.

Sitting back down, Sofia responded quietly, "I just wanted to know what happened… last night after… you know… after you sent me back here…" She finished, blushing and looking away.

Cedric stared at her for a moment, his jaw agape. "You mean to tell me, you woke me up as if it were an emergency, scaring me half to death… to ask what happened?"

"I feel I deserve to know. And I couldn't wait any longer." Sofia answered.

"I understand that. But you could have woken me a bit gentler. That was kind of terrifying." Cedric explained to her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry…" She shrugged, guiltily.

He sighed as he settled back into the bed covers slowly. Sofia stared at him waiting for him to respond and begin telling her what happened. She tried not to push him and just be patient. After a moment she realized his eyes were closed and he had gone back to sleep. With a perturbed gasp, Sofia jumped out of bed. "Fine!" She yelled as she walked out of the room, shutting the door hard, hoping it woke him up again.

A short time later, Sofia emerged from the bathroom after a relaxing bubble bath to find Cedric in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast. There were many things Cedric was very skilled and excellent at, cooking was not one of them. Leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face, Sofia watched him struggle trying to figure out how the stove worked as he muttered under his breath.

Unable to watch him destroy more food, Sofia finally took refuge on him. She coughed to gain his attention. He turned around quickly and saw her standing there with a knowing smile on her face.

"What? I was trying to be nice and make breakfast for us." Cedric tried to explain.

"Uh-huh… and how did that work out for you…?" She asked.

"Well…" He didn't have to answer, as he trailed off looking back at the disaster on the stove top.

Sofia walked up beside him, taking the spatula from his hand, "It's okay, thank you for trying." Their fingers gently met as she took the spatula from his hand and for a moment they froze as her eyes flew to his. Neither moved and the tension immediately rose. Pulling her hand back, Sofia broke the tension as she looked away while Cedric coughed awkwardly and excused himself from the room. They would need to talk about what happened between them sooner rather than later Sofia thought before things became too awkward.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly but very uncomfortably for Sofia and Cedric; neither wanting to be the first to bring up the topic of their kiss or growing feelings for the other. However, he did eventually tell her the truth of what happened after he sent her back to the castle. Newspapers began circulating about the missing Prince Andre and since the letters had stopped appearing, Cedric told his guards the suspect probably gave up and they slowly began cutting back on extra patrols around the castle. Things in Enchancia were beginning to return to normal… everything except for things between Sofia and Cedric. They were becoming more distant and awkward every day.

Being Queen was more stressful than she had anticipated. When she took over after Cedric it was like a tidal wave of responsibility being dropped into her lap all at once. Apparently Cedric had been holding back on her while she was shadowing him and helping him the past few years.

Green plants lined the long hallway to her office as she made her way there to begin her day. As Sofia entered she was greeted by Baileywick who bowed slightly. Afterwards he began to list the tasks of their day that had to be done. Sofia struggled to hold in her tea as she was so shocked. The list seemed endless. When would she get a break?

"Are you sure I'm the right person for this job, Baileywick?" Sofia asked again, in jest.

Baileywick smiled tenderly at her, "Of course you are, Queen Sofia. Your parents would be more than proud of how far you've come and what you're doing with your kingdom."

"Sometimes it feels so overwhelming, I now understand why my father wished to be a baker." She mumbled to herself with a smile remembering their disastrous day of baking in the village as a family while looking out the window.

"Excuse me?" Baileywick asked, unable to hear her clearly.

"Oh nothing, just remembering my family." She said quietly, with a sad look on her face. Quickly changing the subject, Sofia turned back towards Baileywick and smiled before asking. "So, are we ready to begin the day?"

"Yes, after you, your majesty." He responded as they exited the office.

Later that night, after she finished her busy day Sofia settled into bed long after Cedric had fallen asleep. She lay awake thinking about all of her stresses, at the top of her list was Cedric. Turning her head she looked at the man lying beside her. If only he would talk about his feelings. Not that she was any better, she admitted to herself with a sigh.

Unable to sleep Sofia rose from the bed and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea wishing she had someone she could talk to besides Cedric. She felt like she had lost most of her childhood friends over the years. Suddenly, she had an idea. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders she quickly left a note in case Cedric awoke and wondered where she was before transporting above to prepare a flying coach.

Soon she was in flight to her destination. Although she was exhausted, Sofia felt she really needed to talk to a friend and Cedric had been so distant lately and a lot of it involved him so she couldn't talk to him. It didn't take long to reach where she was headed. As she stepped out of the coach she walked towards the door and hesitated a moment before knocking.

After knocking Sofia waited a few seconds before she heard someone approach the door. Winifred answered it, looking a bit bewildered at first.

"Sofia, my dear. What are you doing here at such an hour? Come in, child. Come in." Winifred gestured for her to enter her cozy cottage within Mystic Meadows. Goodwin came out to see who had arrived as well.

"Good… ahhh… morning, Queen Sofia…" Goodwin greeted her sounding confused about why she was here at such an hour. "Is everything alright?" He asked, suddenly tensing up.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I was wondering if maybe Winifred would be so kind to keep me company. I was looking for someone to talk to tonight. I can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind lately." Sofia said sheepishly, feeling bad for waking them up.

"Of course, dear. I'd love to. I'll start some tea for us." Winifred said rushing into the kitchen.

"Well then I'll leave you two while I go back to sleep. Goodnight Sofia." Goodwin said giving her a warm hug before retreating back to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Goodwin." She called out after him before following after Winifred.

Once the tea was ready they both sat at the small table in the kitchen and began to sip the warm drink as a silence took over. Sofia kept her head down not meeting her eyes unsure of how to begin. It didn't go unnoticed to Winifred how nervous Sofia appeared.

"Would you like to learn how to make fly cakes? They're Cedric's favorite, you know." Winifred finally spoke up as a way to break the ice.

"I'd love to! I've tried to make it a few times but I never get it just right." Sofia answered.

"Well then come on, I'll teach you my special recipe. And while we're baking you can tell me about whatever is on your mind that is bothering you." She said with a warm smile as she began to gather ingredients and supplies as well as her wand.

Winifred instructed Sofia through each step while Sofia told Winifred everything that had happened between her and Cedric. She noticed how the elderly woman's eyes lit up with happiness when she heard they had kissed. Then Sofia went on to tell her about the stresses with being queen and how overwhelming her schedule has been. By time she was finished telling Winifred all of her worries she realized the fly cakes were finished.

"Honey…" Winifred began, taking Sofia's cheeks in both of her hands and looking her in the eyes, "Everything will work out. You and Cedric have known each other for so long and been through so much together. He's scared of messing up or hurting you. But I've known for a long time you two were meant to be together. It makes me so happy to see you're both finally coming around to seeing it. Just give it time. Don't rush it. You're still young and he's still… well, he's Cedric." They both began to giggle at the last part before embracing in a hug.

"Thank you. I needed to vent to someone. He can be so frustrating. And I know I'm not much better. I'm not facing things either. I've been avoiding him, too hoping he'll be the one to bring it up." Sofia responded as she ended the hug, wiping a tear away.

"Try this fly cake… how does it taste?" Winifred asked with a twinkle in her eye as she handed her a cupcake. Sofia obeyed the woman and took a bite. She gave her a big smile before answering her.

"It's delicious. They're perfect. Thank you for teaching me this recipe!" She exclaimed as she continued to devour the rest of the fly cake.

"Good, now take the rest of these back to Cedric as a peace offering and talk to him."

Sofia's jaw dropped and then she closed it. She thought about protesting but she knew Winifred was right. It was time her and Cedric talked about what was going on. "You're right. Thanks again." Sofia said quietly, with a small smile.

* * *

The house was still dark when Sofia arrived back home indicating Cedric hadn't woken up while she was gone. She brought the fly cakes with her as she walked into the bedroom to wake him up. Sitting on Cedric's side of the bed, Sofia gently nudged his shoulder and called out his name quietly. Cedric mumbled incoherently but failed to wake up. Smiling, Sofia bent close to his ear and whispered, "I have fly cakes…" Suddenly, Cedric's head flew up and he was awake.

"Fly cakes?" He asked, looking around, confused as Sofia began to giggle.

"How did I know that would work?" She asked nobody in particular.

Cedric began to rub his eyes as he realized it was still early morning and Sofia was waking him up with a plate of fly cakes. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I made fly cakes. Your mom taught me her recipe. Try one." Sofia told him, holding the plate out for him. He eyed her, suspiciously but took one anyway, taking a bite.

"These are amazing, Sofia! Thank you. However, I do need to ask… why in the world are you bringing me fly cakes at… what time is it? …uh 4:30 in the morning?" He asked. "Wait, were you at my mother's all night?"

With a sigh, Sofia set the plate down and settled on the bed beside him before answering, "Yes, I was. But that's not the point. They're a peace offering of sorts." She began as she looked up and met his eyes, "It's time we talked about what's going on between us rather than keep on avoiding each other and..." with a nervous gulp she continued on, "and our feelings for each other."


	19. Chapter 19

If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield

* * *

Cedric stared at Sofia, hearing the words she had just spoken. He wanted to argue against what she said out of fear but he knew in his heart she was right. They both had been fighting against the power of their obvious attraction and feelings for each other and it was only driving a wedge between them. With a sigh, he swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

"Why don't we get some tea to go with these fly cakes first?" He finally responded nervously.

Sofia agreed and followed him into the kitchen. It would probably be easier to talk anywhere other than in the bedroom anyway. Once the tea was ready they carried it into the living room and sat in front of the fire setting the fly cakes down on the table.

"These really are delicious. I can't believe you were at my mother's house baking all night." Cedric said, still avoiding the impending conversation. "Did you two do something different? They taste even better than usual." He added taking another fly cake.

Giggling uneasily as she helped herself to another fly cake, Sofia responded, "I needed someone to talk to besides you so I went to her house and she offered to teach me how to bake them with her recipe. I'm not sure if she did anything different than usual. But they really are delicious, aren't they?"

Crumbs littered the chest of Cedric's night shirt as he leaned back with his cup of tea. Sofia reached out to brush them aside, causing him to tense slightly as his eyes met hers when her fingers made contact with his chest. His eyes flared with intensity, when suddenly he reached up catching her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Y-you had… uh, crumbs on your shirt… I was brushing them off…" Sofia stuttered nervously as her face flushed.

He looked down and said, "Oh right…" chuckling nervously, letting go of her hand slowly. Sofia realized she missed the feel of his hand touching hers, it felt nice.

"Your touch feels so nice, I miss your warmth against my skin when you take your hand away." Sofia confessed almost without thinking. As soon as she said it, her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes darted to his wide with alarm. "I-I didn't mean to tell you that!" She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment as Cedric looked at her with his mouth agape.

"Sofia, it's okay…" Cedric reassured her reaching out to take hold of her hand. Sofia looked up at his face realizing he was making a very strange face as if he was struggling against some internal battle. "I… I… ummm…. I…. uuuggghhhh…." He fought to say against himself.

"Are you alright Cedric?" She asked.

"I-I find it very difficult to resist reaching out to touch you sometimes!" Cedric shouted as if it were painful to admit, "Oh Merlin's mushrooms… Why couldn't I stop myself from telling you that? This is so humiliating…" He added sounding dejected.

"That's strange, I felt the same urge, to tell you the truth as well." Sofia said as she took a sip of her tea thinking to herself before taking another fly cake. "I'm going to need more comfort food to deal with all this." She muttered.

"Me, too." Cedric added dryly taking the last fly cake off the plate and stuffing it into his mouth. As soon as he finished it, his eyes went wide and he turned toward Sofia. "No…."

"What?" Sofia asked.

"What did you tell my mother about you and I while you were at her house?" Cedric asked as realization was beginning to dawn on him and a very dreadful feeling was settling over him.

Unable to stop, Sofia felt an impulse to tell him everything, "Well, I told her the truth about everything. I told her how we had kissed and how frustrated I've been since then and we haven't been talking and then she told me to bring you these fly cakes. Why do you ask?"

"I think my mother took matters into her own hands and put a magic spell on these fly cakes to make us tell each other the truth." Cedric explained.

As she listened to Cedric's explanation it all made sense, the way Winifred had been so mischievous and adamant about her bringing these fly cakes right away to Cedric and how they couldn't resist the urge to tell the truth no matter how had they tried or how embarrassing it was. However, it could work out in her favor, Sofia suddenly realized as she looked toward Cedric with a grin.

Noticing her mischievous smirk Cedric became instantly wary and on guard. "I don't know what little devious ideas you have going on in your mind but you can put them to rest right now. I mean it…" Cedric warned.

Completely ignoring him, Sofia scooted closer taking hold of one of Cedric's hands before asking, "What was your first impression of me?"

With a tug, Cedric tried to pry his hand away from Sofia as he attempted to bury his face in the sofa and scream. She could hear muffled shouts. "What was that darling? I didn't hear your answer, what was your first impression of me?" She asked again laughing. Sitting upright to glare at her, Cedric fought again against the urge to answer her.

"Aarrggghhh I-I uuuuhhhh…. I-… I thought you were irritating and I despised you because you were always so happy and everybody loved you." Cedric looked as if the answer physically hurt him as he fell to the floor. He looked up into Sofia's eyes, waiting for her to be hurt by his answer, instead she began to giggle.

"Aren't you angry at me?" He asked, stunned.

"No! I already knew you found me irritating, you told me so frequently! And the depth of those feelings makes sense because you weren't shown love the way I was until I came skipping along merrily and shoved my friendship down your throat by force." Sofia answered with a laugh, causing Cedric to relax. "So, next question…" She began.

"Oh no, I don't think so… It's my turn!" Cedric interrupted. Before she had a chance to ask him another question Cedric asked her, "What was your first impression of me?"

"That is easy, I don't even need the truth potion to force me to tell you. I was fascinated by you. I thought your magic was sensational! Although, I did wonder about your irritation towards me in the beginning; most everyone adored me. So, I've been curious all these years… what was so appealing about Sascha anyhow?" Sofia added her question quickly before Cedric could interrupt her with his own.

He began shaking his head no while holding his mouth closed as tightly as he could. With his wand Cedric conjured a piece of adhesive to apply to his mouth so he wouldn't be able to speak. Laughing, Sofia reached up and ripped it off his mouth.

"No cheating, now answer the question!"

One of Cedric's hands reached out and grabbed a scarf that had been left on the table and he shoved as much as he could in his mouth, leaving most of it dangling out while still shaking his head vigorously with fear in his eyes. Mumbling incoherently with a mouth full of scarf, Cedric tried to get out of answering the question. Out smarting him, Sofia jumped on his lap, tackling him and removing the scarf from his mouth while holding his arms down to his sides. "Now answer the question and no cheating!" She demanded through her peals of laughter.

With a groan of defeat, Cedric turned his face away from Sofia before answering her in a quiet shameful voice, "She was very beautiful and she appeared to be a fellow sorceress who admired me. It was all very shallow, really. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Cedric." Sofia said kindly to comfort him. "I was merely curious, and…" her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stop herself from speaking the rest of that sentence.

A wicked grin appeared on Cedric's face as he realized Sofia was about to admit something she didn't want to. He reached up and took her hands from her face and demanded, "Uh-uh, you must continue that sentence…"

Still sitting atop Cedric, Sofia blushed furiously as she was forced by the spell to continue the sentence, "I-I was jealous… of your attraction towards Sascha…" She admitted.

Shocked, Cedric looked at her for a moment. His young apprentice had been jealous of him even back then over him showing attention towards another female? Sofia moved to sit on the couch while Cedric sat up normally as well and they faced each other.

"That's interesting you were jealous, my dear. I never knew you felt that way; but it's good to know. Because now it's my turn again to ask you questions. Do you find Baileywick attractive?"

"Are you kidding me? You are wasting a question on that? No, I don't find him attractive. I think of Baileywick as an uncle or an older brother of sorts." She told him. "Although if you're asking if he's an attractive man, then yes he is very handsome, however I do not find him appealing for me." Sofia added on as an afterthought.

"Well then who do you find attractive?" Cedric asked quickly.

She stared at him as if he were dense for a moment before answering him, "There is this man, and I've found him attractive for a while now. He has brown eyes, kind of shaggy brown hair with a little gray, he's on the thin side and is fairly tall. He gives me butterflies and makes me feel things I've never felt before. Especially when he kisses me…" At this last part, Sofia noticed Cedric tense up and look furious; his hands clenched in a fist. Deciding to end the tease she continued on, "I'm messing with you Cedric… I'm talking about YOU!"

Taking advantage of Cedric's stunned silence, Sofia asked her own question, "Cedric, did our kiss mean anything to you?"

He gasped, of all the questions, she had to ask him that. He was in so much trouble. "Yes." He finally answered unable to stop himself as a very visible red flush covered his cheeks making Sofia giggle softly.

"My turn, now. Did the kiss mean anything to you?" Cedric turned the question around on her.

Now it was Sofia's turn to blush. Looking away, she nodded slightly and answered in a quiet voice, "Yes."

With a smile Sofia asked, "Do you want to kiss me again?"

This was not going to go well for him Cedric realized. He was going to get back at his mother somehow. Sinking down on the couch he covered his face with his hands and groaned as he muttered, "Yeeeess…" When he uncovered his face, Sofia was inches away.

"And where would you kiss me, Cedric?" She asked in a sultry, teasing voice.

This time Cedric didn't cover his face or try and hide, he stared her straight in the eyes. He knew he couldn't stop himself from telling her everything he truly felt even if he tried and he didn't want to anymore, "Sofia, I would kiss you from the top of your head to the bottom of your toes… I want to kiss every… single… inch of your body." He reached out caressing her cheek softly causing her eyes to close.

Leaning forward he caught her lips with his and pulled her down onto his lap. Warmth spread through her whole body as Sofia wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck, tangling her fingers through his hair. His smooth fingers were climbing up her back sending shivers across her skin. Pulling back to look into his eyes tenderly, Sofia smiled before saying, "You're amazing."

Cedric smiled back at Sofia still sitting in his lap, "Sofia, I'd… I'd like to court you… if… well, if you'd have me…?" Cedric asked nervously.

With a bright smile and a squeak, Sofia threw her arms back around Cedric's neck tightly, "Yes!" She kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling back to add, "Yes, there is nobody else for me Cedric. Of course I'd have you."

Maybe he'd have to thank his mother for the tainted fly cakes instead of getting back at her. Looking relieved Cedric went back to kissing the young woman in his lap.


	20. Chapter 20

Incredible – Celine Dion (feat. Ne-Yo)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, first my family and I had the flu and then the holidays came so I was very busy. But I finally have gotten around to updating. Sorry it's not longer. I will try and update again as soon as I can! Also, sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, it's also unedited. I tried to get it posted as quickly as possible.**

* * *

News traveled fast in the kingdom of Enchancia regarding their beloved Queen Sofia. When people heard she was betrothed to their former, much adored King Cedric they couldn't have been happier and celebrations took to the streets. Music filled the air as people sang out their happiness and joy that Queen Sofia and soon to be again King Cedric would rule together while fireworks lit up the night sky.

Most happy of all were Cedric and Sofia themselves. After courting for almost a year, Cedric finally got the courage to officially ask Sofia to marry him which she eagerly agreed jumping into his arms, knocking him to the ground, as per usual.

Cedric had brought Sofia to their spot they always go flying where he got down on one knee and presented her with a beautiful diamond ring, professing his love. That night they went to Mystic Meadows to give the good news to Cedric's parents. Sofia couldn't wait until the next day. Goodwin patted his son on his back and congratulated him before pouring a shot of whiskey for them both while Sofia showed off her new ring to Winifred.

Once they finally made their way back to the castle Sofia rushed to Baileywick's private quarters to tell him the good news as well despite Cedric's insistence to simply wait until the morning and let the poor man sleep. However, Sofia couldn't wait. She knocked excitedly on his door until he answered it in a state of panic. Sofia held up her left hand squealing, and pointing to the ring before throwing herself into Baileywick's arms proclaiming that he'd finally popped the question. Baileywick rolled his eyes before responding, "You doubted he would?" While pushing Sofia back from him awkwardly.

"Well, I figured he would eventually. I just didn't know when." Sofia said with a smile.

"Congratulations, your majesty. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep…" He said as he shut the door.

Unfazed Sofia skipped back to Cedric's side happily and they transported below the castle while Cedric just shook his head smiling at Sofia's giddiness.

Over the next few months they began preparations for their wedding with the help of Winifred and Baileywick. One afternoon Sofia approached Baileywick while he was organizing and planning. "I'm sorry to interrupt Baileywick, but could I please talk to you a moment?" She asked, hesitantly, knowing how much he hated to be interrupted while working.

"Of course your majesty." He said with a bow, although you could tell there was a slight annoyance in his voice.

She led the way to her office to speak with him alone and he followed her in. Once inside they shut the door and she sat down. "Baileywick, ever since my family… well, ever since… well… you know…" Baileywick nodded in gentle understanding and she continued on, "Ever since then, you have become my family. I can't express how thankful I am for all of your help, encouragement, love and understanding over the years. My family always looked at you as a friend and part of our family Baileywick. So I would love if you would be willing to walk be down the aisle in place of my father on my wedding day?"

Baileywick gasped as he placed his hand on his heart. "Sofia… I-I'd be honored. It would be a privilege to walk you down the aisle." He responded fondly. And in a rare moment of affection he let Sofia give him a quick hug.

"Thank you Baileywick." Sofia said as she stepped back.

"The honor is all mine." Baileywick replied as he bowed before her causing her to giggle slightly.

Moments later Cedric walked in the office and began, "Oh just the man I was looking for, Baileywick, I need you to be my best man."

"Ummm… I didn't know we were best friends?" Baileywick asked.

"Well, over the years I feel we have gone from two people who happen to work for the same person to people who happen to irritate each other very greatly to almost slightly possibly… good friends… who still irritate each other very often." Cedric stated with a straight face waiting for a response.

Looking at Cedric for a moment, Baileywick began to grin before responding, "So you think of me as a good friend now? Ahhh, isn't that sweet?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Will you be my best man or not?" Cedric asked beginning to get annoyed.

Relenting, Baileywick finally responded, "Of course I will, I'd be honored to be your best man. As much as you still irritate me I also think of you as a good friend, too Cedric. I'll also be walking Sofia down the aisle. We were just discussing it."

"Great, it's settled. We're like one big happy dysfunctional family the three of us!" Sofia said happily with a big smile on her face eliciting grumbles from the other two men.

* * *

As the date of their wedding drew closer, Cedric wanted to broach the topic with Sofia about a sensitive subject matter for her. But he wasn't sure how without upsetting her. He wanted to move back above into the castle and not stay below when they began having children. Although it would be nice to keep it for when they wanted some privacy where nobody could reach them or if ever there was an emergency and they needed to hide or get away. Cedric was worried however, that Sofia may not ever want to live in the castle again.

Finally one day, Cedric decided to simply ask her. He was shocked at Sofia's reaction. She smiled at him and agreed it was a great idea.

"Cedric, the tragedy was many years ago. I've moved on and I can be in the castle now just fine. I just don't want to be in the same room as where my family was killed. But I don't mind living in the castle and raising our children. It's probably better they have windows and light like normal children." Sofia told him.

"It's not that I don't love living alone with you where nobody can disturb us, I just think it'll be better for our future children." Cedric said.

"I agree. Although I do like the idea of keeping the place below the castle so we can have some private space when we want it." Sofia added with a sly smirk as she saddled over towards him and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Cedric smiled before kissing her gently.

"Mmm… hmmm…" He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle.

"Get a room you two, you make gag." Clover grumbled as he hopped into their office.

"We're in a room, you can hop yourself right back outside if you don't want to watch." Cedric said back to him before continuing to kiss Sofia's neck.

"Disgusting…" The bunny said as he left the room making the two lovers laugh.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and a cough. Cedric leaned his head back to see Baileywick standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Cedric asked, tersely.

Looking at Sofia, he began to speak, "Sorry to interrupt your majesty. But we need to finish tailoring your wedding dress. The seamstress has arrived." Baileywick told her with a smile, knowing she would be very excited.

Jumping up impatiently, almost knocking Cedric backwards in his chair. Sofia ran towards the door. "Yay! I'm so excited. You have to stay here. You aren't allowed to see the dress Cedric." Sofia declared as she took off following Baileywick.


	21. Chapter 21

A Thousand Years – Christina Perri

**A/N: So sorry for the extremely long delay. I just lost interest for a while and life happened. But I am back and decided to finish it. This is the final chapter. It has been a pleasure to write this story. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed, commented and reviewed this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

Sofia stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She looked beautiful. She wasn't narcissistic or boastful, but she truly looked beautiful in a white wedding gown with lace trimmings. Baileywick appeared behind her in the mirror smiling. Sofia turned around and noticed a tear appear on his cheek.

"Oh Baileywick, I'm so happy." She said.

"I know, I must say you look dashing by the way, my dear. I'm so happy for you. Your family would be happy for you, too. And so very proud of you." He told her as he placed her veil on her head gently before taking her arm in the crook of his elbow. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I've never been more ready for anything." She replied breathlessly as the door opened before them…

EPILOGUE – 10 YEARS LATER

"Mooooooommmm!" A little girl screeched running through the halls of the castle, little feet paddling along the floor. On her tail was her older brother giggling as he chased her with a slimy toad. As they rounded the corner both children collided into Baileywick who was carrying a tray of food sending it all flying up into the air and coming down to land over the man's head and clothes.

"We are so sorry Baileywick!" Both children shrieked feeling remorse. Baileywick was covered head to toe in ice cream and French fries, he had been on his way to deliver to the once again pregnant Queen. The little girl pulled out her wand and quickly cleaned the mess with the flick of her wrist and a sweet giggle.

Baileywick sighed as he forgave them and let them continue on. How was he going to survive in this castle with ANOTHER one of these kids running around causing mayhem? With a smile he stood up and walked back to the kitchens to get more food for Queen Sofia.

Later that day, Cedric found his children huddled speaking in hushed tones outside in the garden. He slowly approached so as not to give himself away trying to hear what they were speaking of. Not being able to make it out he tapped them both on the shoulder, smirking as his son and daughter jumped and yelped in surprise as they turned around. Faces blushing he knew they were up to no good as they took a sudden interest in their shoes.

"What are you two up to…?" He asked suspiciously. Remembering some of the fun he would get into with Sofia when she was younger he decided to help them out, "And how can I help…? Cedric added in a sly tone. The kids eyes widened in shock.

"Really daddy? You'll help us scare Baileywick?" His older son asked.

"Of course, your mom and I used to enjoy getting under his skin all the time." He replied with a wistful look in his eyes remembering torturing poor Baileywick all these years. The past five years or so he and Sofia had let off a bit. With a smile he turned back to his kids, "I think it's time to continue on where we left off. Don't you agree?" He asked them. They both nodded eagerly, wondering what their dad had in mind.

The children summoned Baileywick saying it was urgent. They heard his quick footsteps as he made his way towards the sitting room they were currently occupying. As he made his way to them he was immediately on guard as their faces had too big of a grin on them and he knew them well enough to know they were up to no good. He stayed a safe distance away before addressing them.

"How may I help you?" He asked, still uncertain what they were up to but a feeling in his gut made him feel like this was possibly a trap. Looking around he didn't see anything. Suddenly, Cedric appeared beside him and slapped him on the back in a brotherly fashion.

"What a splendid day this is, right Baileywick?" He asked him with a smile before joining his kids to look at their favorite steward.

"Um, uh, well, yes, I suppose it is. I was summoned. Is there anything you need? I was told it was urgent…?" He again asked looking around anxiously.

The little girl looked up at him innocently and put on a fake confused face that would make her daddy proud and said cutely, "Ummm, actually I can't remember what I wanted. I'm sorry Baileywick."

Now knowing something was definitely up he took his leave bowing with a tight smile before turning and leaving the room, missing the kids covering their mouths with their hands to hold in their laughter while their father just looked on with a big grin.

Baileywick made his way down the corridor mumbling about something when a quiet maid approached him tentatively and gave him an awkward hug. He stared at her in horror before extricating himself, "What is wrong with you? Get off my person at once!" And he hurried off in a huff completely unaware of the "HUG ME" sign on his back on official King's Orders parchment that all the staff knew meant it had to be obeyed.

As another remember of the staff began to approach him with outstretched hands he made a leap away from him and began to back away quickly with the man following him trying to give him a hug. "What are you doing? What is wrong with everyone?" He finally went into an all-out sprint as other staff members saw the sign and took to trying to hug Baileywick. Seeing his bed chambers in sight he opened the door, shutting it hard and locking it behind him. With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair and made his way to his desk. As he began to unbutton his jacket to take a break he noticed something on his back. He turned in the mirror to see the sign. In outrage he remembered the King approaching him and slapping him on the back in greeting. He turned red with anger and then quickly paled in fear as he realized what was in store for the rest of his career with the offspring of Sofia and Cedric running loose in this castle. "Oh dear God…" He mumbled as he sat down hard onto his bed.


End file.
